


dreaming of you

by starclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dreams, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, idk what that ship is called but yukhei and chenle, side markhyuck, side noren, side yukle??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starclub/pseuds/starclub
Summary: jisung is dreaming of a boy he never believed could possibly exist but then the impossible happens and jaemin shows up in jisungs real life





	dreaming of you

**Author's Note:**

> just uh note that everything in italics is jisungs dreams.

 

Jisung couldn’t quite pinpoint when the dreams started happening, the dreams of the boy with that shining smile and stars in his eyes, caring personality, and sweet aura. Jisung felt like it was unfair, unfair to be in love with a boy appearing in his dreams. The dreams were so vivid; almost real, to the point of Jisung waking up confused about where he was more than once. This beautiful boy was haunting him, plaguing his thoughts. It was as if almost all he thought of was Jaemin.

  
  
  


_ ‘Jisung was sitting on the porch grinning, Jaemin was riding up on his bicycle. Jisung house was on top a big hill he’d always told Jaemin that he'd just meet him in town but the boy always insisted that they go together. I always want to be together he'd say, even if it is just riding to the diner. Jisung always rolled his eyes and the ridiculous remark but he knew Jaemin knew that he felt the same way.  _

 

_ Jaemin smiled that breathtaking smile and took Jisungs hand in his gently, “hi Jisungie, I missed you”  _

 

_ “I missed you too” he blushes, kissing the corner of Jaemin’s mouth timidly. _

 

_ “Ah, my shy baby” he chuckled.  _

 

_ Jisung whined knowing his cheeks were red, “Jaemin you're making it worse and you know it”  _

 

_ “Sorry can't help it” the elder grinned, “and I refuse to try honesty” _

 

_ Jisung would never admit it but he would never want Jaemin to stop doing that.’ _

  
  
  


Jisung jumped coming back to consciousness when he felt Jeno’s finger drill into his side. He looked around a bit, rubbing his eyes. He was still here. Jisung really wished, despite him honestly loving the dreams, that he could take at least a nap without them. 

 

“Stay awake” Jeno scolded, in a harsh hushed voice. 

 

Jisung rolled his eyes annoyed. He just wanted to sleep. Seeing the glare Jisung threw at Jeno he smiled apologetically. He knew it was unfair but frankly, he didn't care he was tired and cranky.

 

‘Are you okay?’ Jeno mouthed. 

 

Jisung nodded; it wasn't like he could be honest anyway, he couldn’t tell Jeno that the night before he had a particularly long dream about Jaemin and stayed up to write it down. Jisung was always terrified of forgetting the dreams so he had hundreds of notebooks filled with the dreams written down. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint when his dreams started but it felt like he'd been having them since as long as he could remember. 

 

Sometimes Jisung lets his mind really wonder. He likes to imagine that maybe despite the boy being too good to be true, that maybe, just maybe, he was real. Maybe he was out there having the same dreams as him, in love with Jisung just as much as he is with him. He’d heard from someone once that the strangers you see in your dreams are people you've seen in real life, it gave him a sliver of hope. But Jisung knew it wasn’t true, Jaemin didn’t exist, he was merely torturous, but a glorious figment of his imagination. Someone like Jaemin was too good to exist but there was no harm in a daydream. I mean god everything down to his name was gorgeous.

 

Candidly, Jisung liked his dreams it made him feel like he had someone. He needed that considering all of his friends had someone. He supposes technically Yukhei and Chenle weren’t together but they would be someday, he was sure. And then there was Jeno who also didn't have anyone but was plenty happy dating around, Donghyuck and Mark, all his friends were happy. While Jisung liked his dreams it wasn't the same as having someone in front of him, truthfully he doesn’t think he’ll actually ever feel what he feels for Jaemin for anyone else. 

 

At the end of class, Jisung was stopped by his teacher, he felt his heart drop slightly. Jisung approaches the desk, hands tightly gripped around the straps of his bag.

 

“Jisung are you okay? You don't seem to be focusing well” his teacher spoke concerned, leaned forward on his hands. 

 

Jisung takes a moment thinking over the real reason, that being him waking up in a cold sweat every night to write down the dreams he has about Jaemin. He bites his lip, “I just haven't been sleeping much” 

 

“Well, maybe you could try speaking with your parents? Maybe they could help?” his teacher asked, writing something down, “and I think a nap in the nurse's office could do you some good” 

 

“Okay” Jisung took the slip, his tongue darts out wetting his lips, he hates not telling anyone about this, “I'll do that, thanks.” 

 

He tossed the slip in the trash outside the class, wondering if he was really that bad, but decided even if he was he didn't want to dream at school. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


_ ‘Jisung is laying back on the porch soaking in the rays of the afternoon sun with his eyes shut. It's been so nice out he wanted to take advantage of it as much as possible, also he knew Jaemin would show up soon. He must've dozed off because he didn't wake up until he felt something cold dripping on his face. He opened his eyes to see the tan glory Na Jaemin standing over him clad in a jean jacket despite the heat. “Fashion over comfort” Jaemin had said once he just rolled his eyes. _

 

_ Jisung frowned, “brat” he sat up, “can't you wake me up nicely like a good boyfriend?”  _

 

_ “Nope the opportunity was too well laid out” Jaemin sat down leaning over and touching his nose to jisungs, “I can greet you like one”  _

 

_ He pushes forward pressing his lips to Jisung’s. He reacts immediately kissing him back. Jisung thinks this definitely makes up for the water on his face. He felt Jaemin hand slip in his hair, while Jisung’s own reached out for the other's arm pulling him closer. Jaemin pulled away with a grin, knowing jisung hated when he does that.  _

 

_ “So am I a good boyfriend?” he was smiling softly at Jisung.  _

 

_ Jaemin’s hand slipped into his, “yes a really good boyfriend”  _

 

_ Jaemin giggled, “I love you”  _

 

_ “I love you too” Jisung leaned in giving him another chaste kiss. _

 

_ They leaned against each other staring out across Jisung’s property. His family owned a farm which meant they owned a good portion of land. He lived on top a hill actually and more than once he had offered to meet Jaemin in town but he insisted on hiking up the road every time. He never knew why, and in all honesty, Jaemin would probably have some mushy answer that'd make his heart flutter but also make him want to gag at the same time. _

 

_ “Jisung, you mean the world to me” Jaemin leaned into him further.  _

 

_ He grinned, “ditto”  _

 

_ “Ugh I hate you” Jisung could hear the smile in his voice, these were his favorite times.’ _

  
  
  


Jisung sat up in bed and felt a smile slowly make its way onto his face, that was until he looked over at the clock. He read the bold red letters with a sigh, 4 am. But it still didn't stop him from grabbing his notebook off of his side table and begin writing down the dream he'd just had. He had maybe hundreds of these lining his shelves, he'd been dreaming of Jaemin in all different timelines for so long he's lost, count. These recent ones had been having were some of his favorites. Jaemin is so carefree and happy. It's been as if he's flying through life with a grin on his face and taking Jisung along for the ride. The only problem was he felt as if the time period in these dreams was catching up with the present, he was terrified truthfully. Terrified the dreams would stop and he wouldn't see Jaemin anymore. Jisung out of this panic once tried to draw Jaemin not wanting to forget his face, but it was a disaster that he decided to never attempt again.  

  
  


On Jisung’s way to school, he knew he only had a few minutes before he had to make it to class, but he felt dead. He headed to the coffee shop that was just around the corner, in desperate need of caffeine. Simultaneously with entering the door Jisung saw a familiar head of pink hair exiting the other door, but Jisung didn't know anyone with pink hair. He turned back to the counter shaking off the weird feeling and ordered his drink, honestly, it was super sugary but also exactly what he needed right now. Jisung breathed a sigh of relief when he came out and saw Yukhei’s car in the lot.

 

Yukhei frowned at him as he took his seat in the back, “where were you this morning?” 

 

“Needed coffee” Jisung answered, taking a huge drink in desperation to not fall asleep in class later. 

 

Jeno laughs, and Yukhei bites his lip, “I would've taken you, dork, did you not sleep again?” 

 

“Oh” he answered sheepishly, “uh I sorta did? I woke up at 4 am” 

 

He cringed when he looked at Jisung through the rearview mirror, “Wow and I thought your eye bags couldn't get worse”

 

“Shut up” he buckled up and leaned against the window, “I'm going back to sleep” 

 

Jisung is sure that it's a miracle that he falls asleep to Yukhei’s laughing, and stays asleep with the giant's general loud behavior. 

 

Walking up to the front doors Jisung found it impossible to take his eyes off the head of pink hair bouncing in front of them. There was something eerily familiar about them, but he shook it off when they were out of sight. He knew it was still the same person from the coffee shop but he still couldn't place the familiarity.  Jisung luckily made it back in time just before class started. He definitely didn't miss the disapproving look he got from his teacher when he saw the giant cup of coffee which was not a perfect solution for his lack of sleep. He settled into his desk in class letting his head drop on the desk. Jisung stayed that way until the teacher began talking. 

 

“We have a new student!” he clapped, Jisung jumped lifting his head. 

 

The entire class was watching as if this was the most interesting thing to happen, Jisung didn't agree. Until he heard Yukhei murmuring that he was gorgeous. He looked up finally looking at the new student, his throat went dry. Jisung couldn't believe what he was seeing. The boy at the front of his class looked exactly like Jaemin, his Jaemin. He rubbed his eyes and pinched his arm to confirm that he wasn't dreaming. He stared at the boy attempting to reason with himself that it could not be jaemin, there was no way it was him. He kept telling himself his name would be something else and that would confirm it. 

 

Jisung sat on the edge of his chair swallowing thickly as the pink haired boy's eyes landed on him, “Hello, I'm Na Jaemin” 

 

The air punched out of Jisung’s lungs and he took a sharp breath, the black closing in on his vision. 

 

He fainted.

  
  
  


_ ‘He was sitting on the same familiar porch watching his gorgeous tan boyfriend walk up to his driveway. _

 

_ He was grinning, “is that my super cute boyfriend I see”  _

 

_ Jisung stood meeting Jaemin part way wrapping his arms around him. _

 

_ “Jisung”  _

 

_ “Yes, Jaemin?”  _

 

_ “Jisung”  _

 

_ Jisung frowned, “what is it?”  _

 

_ “Jisung wake up” then his dream started to fade.’  _

  
  
  


“Jisung thank god” he turned to look at who spoke.

 

It was Jeno.

“What happened?” he asked, the last thing he could remember was Jaemin but with pretty pink hair.

 

Jeno frowned, rubbing his temples, “ you fainted...Jisung seriously? You've got to take better care of yourself, kid” 

 

“How embarrassing” he groaned, covering his face.

 

“Jisung!” Jeno spoke sharply, “that's not what's important, it's not normal to be fainting in the middle of class!”

 

He bites his lip knowing he couldn't tell Jeno the truth, “its because I didn't eat”

 

“You're a growing boy! You know better!” Jeno scolded. 

 

“Okay, mom I'll do better next time” Jisung laughed as Jeno started punching him, at that moment Yukhei came in raising an eyebrow at the scene.

 

“Come on dude, he's already in the infirmary” Yukhei laughed, pulling Jeno away.

 

“Yeah well, next time he won't call me mom” the dark-haired boy grumbled. 

 

To jJsung’s delight the nurse let them stay until she gave him the green light to leave at lunch.

 

Yukhei made Jisung hold onto his arm the whole time until they got to their table claiming he would fall again, Jisung wouldn't admit it but he was happy because he did still feel a bit woozy.

 

Jisung felt like he was going to faint again when the pink haired god Na Jaemin came to their table with Donghyuck. 

 

Jaemins eyes lit up seeing the younger, “Jisung! Are you okay?” 

 

He scrambled to sit next to him, Jisung’s eyes were so wide he was worried they'd pop out, “you know my name?” 

 

“Yes well, I asked after you fainted...you really gave me quite the scare” Jisung felt his own face go bright red seeing Jaemin’s tinge a light pink, “but are you okay?”

 

Jisung swallowed nodding, “y-yeah, all good, thanks” 

 

Jeno threw a finger in Jisung’s direction, “yeah and you'll stay fine if you actually eat like a good child” 

 

“And you don't want me to call you mom? I'll stop when you stop calling me child, you're only a year older!” Jisung threw a fry at him.

 

He went to grab something to throw at Jeno again, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jaemin grinning at him, “you're funny Jisung” 

 

“O-oh” Jisung really, really wishes he'd stop stuttering, but when Jaemin is smiling at him like that what he supposed to do.

 

In the back of his mind, he thinks maybe he's still dreaming.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


_ ‘Jaemin was laying on his bed asleep in his sweats and t-shirt, he looked ethereal, the sun was hitting his face just right that it looked like he was glowing. Jisung sat on the edge of bed reaching out to brush the hair falling on Jaemin’s eyes away. He smiled sheepishly as Jaemin slowly blinked as he woke up.  _

 

_ A smile was present on his face the moment he laid eyes on Jisung, “baby”  _

 

_ “Morning sleepy” Jisung grinned and then leaned down giving him a peck on the cheek.  _

 

_ Jaemin grasped his hand, eyes fluttering closed as he pressed a soft kiss to Jisung’s palm then pulse point. He blushed at the intimate gesture. Jaemin sat up placing a gentle hand on Jisung’s cheek, he pushed into the touch. They leaned in slowly gazed half-lidded but Jaemin pulls away last minute with a mischievous smile.  _

 

_ “Morning breath! You'll just have to wait for that kiss Sungie”  he giggled jumping off the bed, climbing over Jisung’s lap to do so.  _

 

_ He smiled when the elder turned back to him, “I'd wait a lifetime”  _

 

_ Jaemin’s cheeks turned red, “for once I'm not the only one being cheesy”  _

 

_ Jisung smiles his own cheeks changing color.’  _

  
  
  


“Good morning, Jisung, you look better than usual” Yukhei complimented as he climbed into the back of his car. 

 

He rolls his eyes, “wow thanks” 

 

Jisung leans back letting his eyes fall shut, he manages to nearly slip back into sleep until he jumps awake when the back door slams. He looks over at the person sliding in and wonders if maybe he fell asleep and didn't realize it. Jaemin grinned widely opting to slide into the middle seat next to Jisung. 

 

“Good morning, Jisung! Can you believe yukhei told me I could catch a ride with him? Super nice right” Jaemin babbled, leaning up to greet Yukhei as well. 

 

Jisung decides that Jaemin is way too cute and happy in the morning for his health

 

“Well, you live close by so I don't mind” Yukhei spoke, making sure to smirk at Jisung through the rearview mirror. Leaving Jisung to wonder how the fuck he’d caught on already. Yukhei caught Jisung starting to slowly blink and spoke up, “do you want me to stop for coffee, bub” 

 

Jisung gave a sleepy nod and then let his head fall back on to the seat, and eyes slip closed. Part way through the ride to the coffee shop he woke up to what felt like sparks running up his arm. His eyes cracked open and looked down at his hand to see Jaemin’s thumb brushing the back of his hand. He felt a blush blossom on his cheeks, much his displeasure. 

 

Jeno grinned at him from the passenger seat, “Jisung, you're awake, we’re almost to the coffee shop” 

 

He nodded, “ok” 

 

“Oh” Jaemin spoke, pulling his hand away, “sorry I didn't notice I was doing that” 

 

Jisung gave Jaemin a small smile of reassurance, “it's okay”

 

“Okayyy” Yukhei sang as they pulled into the coffee shop drive-thru, “what does everyone want” 

 

“Usual!” Jeno and Jisung chirped at the same time. 

 

“Do you want anything Jaemin?” they all turned to look at the newcomer. 

 

Jaemin looks at everyone and nods, “yes please” 

 

Everyone gets their orders, and probably upsetting the employee running the window when they all ask to pay separately. 

 

When they get to school Jisung isn't complaining when Jaemin latches himself to his sweatshirt sleeve, claiming he still doesn't know his way around. He doesn't care that it makes no sense that it's been three days since Jaemin got to school and should at least know where his first class is. He doesn't care because it means he gets to enjoy the sweet scent of vanilla and a firm hold on his upper arm from the elder.

 

In their classroom Jisung shifts uncomfortably when Jaemin nicely asks the girl next to Jaemin if he can have that seat instead. Much to Jisung’s surprise to the girl obliges and lets him have the spot. So then the question pops in Jisung’s head, is it impossible to deny a request from jaemin? He thinks it might be. 

  
  


At lunch, Yukhei being annoying, really fucking annoying. Anytime Jaemin is speaking to Jisung Yukhei is smiling knowingly, at him as if he knows exactly what's running through his head. It doesn't help the situation at all that Jisung can't seem to cool his heated cheeks since Jaemin arrived at the table, acting all too excited to have the empty space next to him. Originally the space was occupied by Jeno but was forced to move by Yukhei who insisted that the singles sit together. Jeno tried to argue that he was single too but simply got told to shut up. 

 

The thought of stopping Yukhei didn't even cross his mind, he was happy to sit next to Jaemin. It was a bit weird for him to be in love with someone he's known for three days, and just hopes he comes off as normal. To give himself credit he did spend to three days trying to convince himself that it wasn't the same Jaemin, and it was all just some crazy coincidence. But Jaemin acted the exact same way he did in his dreams, all the same qualities Jisung loved had shown themselves, so it was only natural he’d fall in love so easy. It scares him, he didn't know if he's always been able to control himself around Jaemin. That fear had been instilled already the second day at lunch when the elder kept looking at his lips like the Jaemin from his dreams did to tease him, he almost lost it and kissed him. 

 

Jisung came back to reality when he felt Jaemin grab his hand under the table, he turned to look at the pouting boy, “I was trying to get your attention, but you were off in Jisung space again” Jisung smiled shyly apologizing quietly, Jaemin shrugs it off continuing, “I was trying to ask if you were going to Jeno’s sleepover, he invited me earlier”

 

Of course, being the stellar friend Jisung is he always attended Jeno’s sleepovers, but at this moment he's trying to think of any excuse good enough. It's not that Jisung doesn't want to go but he's trying to imagine how he’ll possibly survive the whole night with Jaemin, “um you know as long as nothing comes up I am” 

 

Jaemin nodded, “of course! I just want to ask because if you aren't going it feels like there's no point” 

 

Jisung felt like he was going to have a breakdown. He replays the sentence in his head. Jaemin had just essentially said he couldn't be bothered to go unless Jisung was there, meaning he cared about hanging out with him. 

 

Jisung bites his lip, “well I'll be there” Jisung laughs, “honestly it'll be nice having you there so it's not just me”

 

Jaemin frowns, “what are you talking about?”

 

He looked around the table, everyone was having their own conversations, “I just mean” he looks down at his lap shyly, “sometimes I feel sort of like a seventh wheel because everyone has someone” 

 

“What about Jeno,” the elder asks.

 

“Jeno typically invites someone actually, or just like...it's hard to explain it just feels different, a bit isolated no matter what” he internally curses himself for his word vomit. 

 

Jaemin chuckles taking his hand, “don't worry you're not alone now”

 

Jisungs heart warms.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


Jisung harshly digs his fingers into his temples while looking over his math notes, he hates math, he sucks at math. Despite the extreme frustration Jisung is in his favorite place to study, a diner on main street. Somehow knowing a milkshake is coming makes studying much easier. Jisung always orders the same thing when he comes to study here, a milkshake with an order of onion rings. Jisung hadn't even gotten his order yet and he was already feeling the stress threatening to overflow. He lets his head hit the table with a soft thud, only sitting back up when he hears the booth across from him squeak. 

 

“J-jaemin” he looks over the boy, he's sporting a red apron and white boat hat tucked onto his pink locks, “you work here?” 

 

“Yup!” Jaemin grins leaning forward resting on his hands, “ I needed some money” 

 

Jisung was about to continue the conversation when another employee approaches. At first, he's worried Jaemin’s about to get scolded but the girl nervously sets a slice of cake in front of him. 

 

“Enjoy your break Jaemin” she speaks with a soft blush overtaking her cheeks.

 

Jisung experiences a new feeling with Jaemin, jealousy, he breaks his pencil.

 

The girl jumps at the sound of the pencil snapping and finally looks at Jisung, he figures she's from school with how familiar she looks. The girl tilts her head curiously, “Jaemin isn't he the one from your sketchbook?” Jisung squints to look at her nametag, Hyunjin.

 

Jaemin’s eyes widened ignoring Hyunjin for the moment and reached out taking the broken pencil from Jisung. He turns his gaze back to the waitress, “no he's not, you're mistaken, also do you have a spare pencil” he holds out the broken one showing her. 

 

She nodded handing the new pencil to Jisung, he looks up at her smiling thankfully. He felt slightly relieved as she finally left the table. Silence rung through the small booth, Jisung gnawed his bottom lip nervously. He didn't know what to say and he wanted to just focus on studying to combat the awkwardness, but it was like he was incapable of just reading in Jaemin’s presence. Jisung wondered what people usually did in these situations. 

 

“What are you studying?” Jaemin’s soft voice rang through his ears sweetly, something that's been getting more difficult to handle as time goes by. Whenever Jaemin spoke to him he could hear the many times he's said ‘I love you’ in the back of his mind, and it was so painful.

 

He held up the textbook for the other to see, peeking over the top at him, “its math, I want death”

 

Jaemin chuckles, “that's understandable, math is the worst” 

 

“So” Jisung pauses, wanting to change the subject to literally anything that isn't math, “you draw?”

 

Jaemin looks at him with eyes wide as saucers, “ I didn't draw you, I swear! I'm not creepy” 

 

“Calm down jaemin” Jisung laughs, “honestly I wouldn't even be weirded out if you had” 

 

The elder smiles softly, “really? We've only known each other for a week” 

 

Jisungs face falls, “has it really? Why does it feel so long already” 

 

“Is that some sort of attempt at an insult?” the pink haired boy flicks a piece of cake at him.

 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “come on if anything is a compliment” 

 

The elder stands, a smile still prominent on his face, “I'll see you at Jeno’s” 

 

Jisung nodded and looked down to continue working on his study guide. He was working diligently now that Jaemin was back to work, sort of at least. Every time Jaemin would appear in the dining area Jisung couldn't help but let his gaze trail after him. He just hoped Jaemin didn't notice his starting problem. 

 

Jisung wasn't sure how long he was there with his head buried in all his work, but it felt like it had been hours when Jaemin came up to him, “hey, I'm off work” he bit his lip, “do you wanna walk home together?” 

 

Typically when Jisung was finished studying he would call Yukhei, or his brother Taeyong for a ride, but his original theory was correct. He can’t say no to Na Jaemin. 

 

“Yeah!” he began closing all his books, and putting his notes together, “just let me pack up”

 

Jaemin smiled and began helping Jisung pack everything away. He was surprised when Jaemin took it upon himself to take a few things, and place them in his own bag. They walked side by side down the street, arms brushing against each other. 

 

“Where do you live?” Jisung asked, figuring he'd walk him home first. Jaemin uttered some close to the correct street name while laughing at himself for still not knowing it. The younger laughed with him, “I know where that is, you actually only live one street away from me”  

 

Jaemins eyebrows rose, “oh? Nice I won't have to walk that much extra then” 

 

Jisung tilted his head in question, “what do you mean?” 

 

Jaemin frowned, “I'm walking you home silly, so you don't have to carry this all this yourself” 

 

“Oh” Jisung mumbled, “you don't need to do that”

 

“Of course I do” Jaemin smiled, “it's too much to carry on your own”

 

Jisung sighs, “I’m stupid, I’m sorry, I should've asked my brother to give us a ride”

 

“Honestly...” he looks over at the elder who is now staring at the ground, “I don't mind spending the time together” 

 

Jisung could feel the tips of his ears redden from more than just the crisp night air, “oh...that's nice” he internally cursed himself for the terrible reply. 

 

“Yeah” Jaemin spoke softly, an awkward silence began to fill the space around them. Jisung and Jaemin walked silently to his house, Jisung being completely unaware of the glances the other was stealing. Jaemin sighed, “you know Jisung sometimes you seem weirdly familiar” Jisung felt himself freeze, “I guess it's in a like we've known each other forever way, even tho we haven't” 

 

Jisung bit his lip when it started wobbling, he wanted to cry, he wanted Jaemin to know him the same way he knows him. But he knew that was impossible.

 

“Are you okay?” Jaemin’s question hung in the air waiting to be answered.

 

Was he okay? Probably not but he wasn't going to tell Jaemin that, “yeah I'm fine, and I agree by the way” 

 

“About what?” he asks. 

 

Jisung forced a smile, “that we've known each other forever”

 

Jaemin grinned happily, “yeah forever” 

 

The exchange brought back memories of a time when Jisung was having dreams of Jaemin as a prince. 

  
  
  


_ ‘Jaemin held Jisung’s hand in his softly stroking over his knuckles, while he admired the crown placed prettily on Jaemin’s head.  _

 

_ Jaemin ducked his head moving closer, “Jisung I have a proposition”  _

 

_ “What is it?” Jisung asked, it wasn't very often Jaemin would ask for anything.  _

 

_ “You love me right?” he asks.  _

 

_ “A fact and a proposition are two different things Haemin, but yes, I love you” Jisung’s cheeks bloom red as he speaks.  _

 

_ “Thank god too, because I love you so much” Jisung directs his full attention to the elder as he hears his voice begin to shake, “because I want to spend forever with you, I want to be with you all the time” the prince shifts letting his head fall in the crook of Jisung’s neck, “I can't do this anymore, Jisung please” he could feel his heart shattering while the older cried into his neck, “I can pretend in front of the public, but when I go home to the princess… I feel so miserable”  _

 

_ “I know Jaemin, I'm so sorry” Jisung's own tears falling.  _

 

_ Jaemin took a deep shaky breath, “Jisung I know you said no before, but please, I want to run away” he clung to the younger to continue pleading, “it may not seem like it but the princess is smart, she knows what to do, she can take care of the kingdom”  _

 

_ Jisung finds himself nodding without a second thought, he can't stand seeing Jaemin in so much pain anymore. Jaemin gasps happily and surges forward pressing his lips against Jisung’s in celebration.  _

 

_ “Prince Jaemin…” the two tore away from each other, “prince what are you doing?”   _

 

_ “I uh, I was just-” Jaemin stammered. _

 

_ “I think I should tell someone” the guard spoke sounding shaken.  _

 

_ Jisung stood quickly, “no! I forced myself on him”  _

 

_ Before Jisung could even finish his sentence the guards face contorted angrily. The guard harshly grabbed Jisung’s arm causing a whimper to slip out. Jaemin was on the ground tears flowing, Jisung smiled at him trying to communicate it was okay. Jaemin covered his mouth as a sob broke through, his mind was wondering to all the terrible things that could happen to Jisung. Jaemin moved as if he had no control over himself, grabbing the nearest vase and breaking out over the back of the guards head. Jisung didn't have time to be shocked and jumped into action grasping Jaemin by his elbow. He figured the crash would draw attention and they needed to be out of that room.  _

 

_ Suddenly Jaemin was the one grabbing him and pulling him along, “we have to go to the stables”  _

 

_ At the stables Jaemin begins tearing panels off the wall, “what are you doing?!” jisung whisper-yelled, “we need to leave now” _

 

_ Jaemin pulled two sacks from inside the wall, “I've been planning this so I hid things we'd need here” he looks at Jisung, “together forever?” _

 

_ “Forever” Jisung nods.’  _

  
  
  


Jisung laid back on his bed reminiscing, it was one of his favorite dreams, he and Jaemin had ended up living a long happy life. During that time period, they ended up having to spend most their time hidden with a bounty on both their heads. He rolled over to look at his phone one last time before sleeping. He had a text from Chenle telling him goodnight and that he'd be home from his trip soon. He answered and rolled back over to fall asleep. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


Sleepovers. They weren't something Jisung was very fond of in all honesty. He always spent the time wishing he was in his bed, and waking up numerous times in the night because he can’t get comfortable. But tonight felt different, and he knew exactly why, Jaemin would be there. His brother drove him to Jeno’s house early, he thanked him and nearly skipped to the door. 

 

He knocked and waiting for Jeno who answered in record time, “Jisung! You’re the first one here and usually, you’re last” 

 

Jisung rubbed his neck awkwardly as a blush appeared on his cheeks, “ah Taeyong had somewhere to be so he wanted to drop me early” 

 

Jeno grinned, “that’s great for me, come help” Jisung walked into the kitchen to see various ingredients thrown around, “I've only got a bit more to do then the snacks will be done” 

 

He looked at Jeno with widened eyes, “I didn't know that you made everything” 

 

“Yeah!” He turned to his bowl, “my mom usually helps but she's out of town”

 

He nodded, “I never knew, thank you”

  
  


“Of course, I'm the one insisting you all come over, it might as well be worth it” he smiled again, reaching his eyes.

 

It wasn't too long after they finished preparing everything that the doorbell went off. Jeno answers it happily, greeting Donghyuck with a tug of his arm, and Yukhei with a fist bump. 

 

Donghyuck looked at him weirdly, “why are you here so early? If anything you usually avoid coming” 

 

Jeno beat him to answering, “he said Taeyong had somewhere to be” 

 

Donghyuck stepped closer to Jisung, eyeing him suspiciously, “I call bullshit” 

 

“W-what?” Jisung shifted away from his friend. 

 

“I'll keep it to myself but I know why you're here early Park Jisung” Donghyuck smirked walking away. 

 

Jeno raises an eyebrow at the exchange but doesn’t bother asking any questions knowing full well Jisung and Hyuck won't tell him anything. Jisung’s eyes stay glued to the door as Jeno has to answer directly after letting the others in, and sure enough, as he hopes Jaemin comes through the door. Jisung was quick to turn to go sit on Jeno’s couch when he caught Donghyuck smiling at him knowingly.

 

He sunk into the couch a slight pout on his face, he didn't know why he was upset. He knew it was unfair to assume that Jaemin would storm past everyone to get to him. His thoughts were cut off when an arm from the back of the couch wrapped around him, and the scent of vanilla he knew belonged to Jaemin engulfed his senses. 

 

“Jisung” he couldn’t fight off the smile taking over his face, “nice to see you” 

 

“Nice to hear you?” He laughed after trying to turn his head only to find Jaemin was far too close to do so. 

 

The older laughed coming around the couch and plopping down next to him, “nice to see you” 

 

Jisung grinned, “nice to see you too” 

 

The boys all sat around eating the snacks and watching the movie they'd rented. After it was over Jisung fell back groaning and rubbed his stomach, “I ate way too much, I have no self-control when it comes to free food, especially when it's that good”

 

“Mood” Yukhei followed falling back next to him when the movie had started they all moved seats. Yukhei turns to Jisung with a slight blush, “have you heard from Chenle?” 

 

Jisung smiles pitifully, “Yukhei…” he trails off, “Yuk just text him”

 

The taller pouted, “ugh I hate it when you smile at me like that”

 

“Like what,” he asked.

 

Yukhei sighed, “it's like you're throwing a pity party for me, guest one, Yukhei, moral support attendance, Jisung” 

 

“Sorry dude, I don't mean to it's just” he frowns, “it's not fair”  

 

“Chenle can like whom he wants Jisung” Yukhei shrugs. 

 

“Yeah but it's you he should like not me” he rubbed his face before he was distracted. 

 

Jisungs frown turned more sorrowful his gaze having landed on Jeno pulling Jaemin into his lap as they laughed. 

 

Jisung looked away from the sight as if it's burned him, “looks like maybe we could both use a pity party” 

 

“I don't need a pity party” Jisung grumbled. 

 

Yukhei raised an eyebrow, “you sure? You’re already halfway there” 

 

“Shut up Yukhei” he cringed as the other boys turned to look at them, his voice had obviously come out sharper and louder than he'd meant it to. “Shit sorry” 

 

“It's fine, I should’ve shut up” Yukhei shrugged. 

 

Jisung’s hands shook with nerves, he didn't want to upset the taller, “Yukhei pleas-” 

 

Jaemin cut him off standing in front of the older, “can you move” 

 

His eyes stared into Yukhei’s, Jaemin wore an expression Jisung had never seen before. Yukhei looked slightly taken back, but still moved to make space for Jaemin to sit next to Jisung. The oldest eyes wandered to Jisung’s shaking hands. Jaemin hastily reached out slipping one of his hands between his shaking ones. 

 

He laid his head on the slightly tallers shoulder, “hold my hand?” 

 

Jisung hesitated for a moment then linked his fingers with Jaemin’s. He could feel himself calm as Jaemin stroked his thumb across his palm. Jisung decided to let himself enjoy the moment. 

 

Within the next few hours, each of the boys begins falling asleep. 

  
  
  


_ ‘Jisung is standing in the corner of the gym nervously wiping his hands on his pants, there's a school dance going on. He doesn't feel like he's actually there, it's more like he's watching it on tv. To be fair these sorts of things just aren't his sort of thing. Jisung is well, a bit of a nerd, he'd rather be at home right now finishing off the last chapters of the book he left behind. He leaned against the wall wondering why the hell it was so hot. Jisung was here for his mom who was tired of his supposed anti-social habits, she’d promised it be easy and someone would ask him to dance and he'd have fun. _

 

_ He wasn't finding that to be the case. _

 

_ Jisung pushed himself off the wall and headed to the side doors that headed to the football field. He dragged himself towards the bleachers praying there wouldn't be any of the couples that had snuck out to kiss over there, it was a common occurrence at the school.  _

 

_ “Is that Park Jisung I see” his eyes widened seeing Jaemin step out from under the bleachers, “I didn't peg you for the school dance type, Park”  _

 

_ He shrugged, “I'm not” Jisung went closer to Jaemin who was waving him over, “mom says I'm too anti-social”  _

 

_ Jaemin chuckled as they sat on the crates, that were for unknown reasons under the bleachers, “I think she might be right”  _

 

_ Jisung frowned, “well I'm talking to you aren’t I?”  _

 

_ “That is a good point” he smiled lazily at Jisung, “so why'd you come out here?”  _

 

_ He shrugged again, “I don’t know”  _

 

_ Jaemin rolls his eyes, “yes you do” _

 

_ Jisung pouted, “fine, I came out here because my mom kept saying the dance would be easy, and I'd make friends and,” he blushed looking away from the other, “she said someone would dance with me but no luck”  _

 

_ “Awh baby” Jaemin cooed, Jisung flipped him off, “I'll dance with you” _

 

_ He looked away not wanting Jaemin to see his red face, “why would I wanna dance with you?” _

 

_ He jumped feeling Jaemin’s fingers brush through his hair, “from the shade of your face I'd say you've got plenty of reasons”  _

 

_ He gently grasped Jisung’s hand, “wait Jaemin, but there's no music” _

 

_ “Hmm I don't need music to slow dance with you baby” his hands slid around Iisung’s waist.  _

 

_ Jaemin’s sultry aura had Jisung at a loss for words so he only nodded. He felt the older lay his head on his shoulder and begin to gently sway them. Jisung closed his eyes, Jaemin's hands rubbing circles into his waist.  _

 

_ Suddenly he pulled away, “Jisung”  _

 

_ He looked at Jaemin holding his waist tightly, “what?”  _

 

_ Jaemin’s hand trailed up his arm to the back of his neck, Jisung felt like he was going to lose it. Jaemin’s thumb brushed his neck softly then pulling him down.  _

 

_ Jaemin held him close to his mouth for what felt like forever, “Jaemin...please” _

 

_ The elder giggled, “what's wrong Jisungie? Want a kiss?”  _

 

_ Jisung swallowed his pride giving a jerky nod. Jaemin leaned his head up slightly give Jisung a short kiss.  _

 

_ “Not liked that” the younger grumbled.  _

 

_ Jisung took initiative diving back in kissing Jaemin passionately, despite the taste of cigarettes that lingered in the elder's mouth. Jaemin responded looping his arms around the youngers neck eagerly kissing him back. Jisung melted into Jaemin hearing a noise from him. The elder nibbled at Jisung’s bottom lip making the latter exhaled noisily into his mouth. Jaemin was tugging at the hair at the base of Jisung’s head before pulling away with a whine.  _

 

_ “Frustrating.” he mostly mumbled to himself.  _

 

_ He pushed Jisung down onto one of the crates and placed himself on his lap. Jisung is slightly shocked but quickly distracted when Jaemin pulled him back in, satisfied to finally feel like he had the upper hand. Jaemin held Jisung’s faces kissing him while Jisung’s own hands were gripping onto his waist for dear life. He licked at the seam of the younger mouth hoping he'd get the idea, he did. Jisung’s mouth falls open letting Jaemin’s tongue wander his mouth. Jaemin wouldn't admit it but the way Jisung was gripping his waist under his leather jacket was driving him crazy.’ _

  
  
  


Jisung woke up with a hand to his chest, hair matted to his forehead with sweat. He sat up taking deep breaths. Jisung knew this feeling, the feeling of all the energy sucked from him. It rarely occurred, always when his head decided to repeat a dream. Jisung jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Hey, hey, it's just me” Jisung physically calmed at the sound of Jaemin’s voice. The elder pulled Jisung back petting his hair despite it being sweaty, “ it's okay, it's just a dream” 

 

Jisung couldn't stop the tears from spilling over, “that's the problem” he choked out. 

 

“I’m sorry sweetheart” Jaemin mumbled, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. 

 

Jisung shook crying into Jaemin’s chest as silently as he could, he was scared of waking anyone else up.

 

Jaemin as if he read his mind grabbed his chin to make him look at him, “don’t worry no one else is in here, they left to get snacks from the store a while ago so cry as much as you need to” 

 

He nodded a choked sob falling from Jisung’s mouth. Jaemin pulled him in between his legs cradling Jisung’s head to his chest. The younger breaths were finally evening out after a while of Jaemin’s humming and rubbing his back. 

 

“Let's sleep Sungie” the nickname rang sweetly in Jisung’s ears. 

 

He nodded, not even wanting to bother arguing with him. Jaemin pulled him down into his chest effectively making him the little spoon. He was sure his face was bright red but it seemed worth it for the happiness bursting in his chest from having Jaemin’s arms around him. The older boy wrapped his arms tightly around Jisung’s middle, face pressed into the nape of his neck. He swore he'd never felt as relaxed as he was right now. 

 

Jaemin and Jisung woke up to the sound of giggles; even without opening his eyes he was sure it was Donghyuk and maybe Yukhei. He cracked open his eyes and sat up letting Jaemin’s arms fall off him. He rolled his eyes at the two giggling and flipped them off. Jaemin was getting up as well but Jisnug decided to fall back wanting to stay in the moment a bit longer. Jisung smiled at Jaemin as he left the room, he felt happy. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


_ ‘Jaemin was in Jisung’s lap grinning at him.  _

 

_ Jisung blushed looking away, “are you wearing lip gloss?”  _

 

_ “Yeah” Jaemin pouted putting his hands on Jisung’s cheeks trying to get him to look at him, “don't you like it?” _

 

_ Jisung whined pressing his face in Jaemin’s neck, “yes”  _

 

_ “Then why aren't you kissing me?” Jaemin bounces, “I did not climb that road to just sit here” he flushes, “not that I really mind, but please”  _

 

_ Jisung places a soft kiss to the bottom of Jaemin’s jaw, feeling Jaemin’s hand come up to the back of his head, his own placed on Jaemin’s waist. He laughs placing a few pecks on Jaemin’s cheeks when he feels him trying to pull his head to his mouth. Jisung lets Jaemin cup his jaw leading him into a kiss. He pulls back for a moment rubbing his lips together spreading the excesses gloss on his own lips. Jaemin grins before slotting their mouths back together. Jisung tightens his grip on Jaemin’s waist keeping him balanced there, while Jaemin’s hands are threading into Jisung’s hair. They kissed until neither both of them could stop smiling.’  _

  
  
  


Jisungs eyes tail across the various flavors of chapsticks, landing on the peach flavor. It's not something Jisung would ever purchase, but yet he found himself buying it with no second thought. He and Mark had come together, Jisung tagging along while he bought a gift for his boyfriend. Jisung came to buy nothing but somehow still ended up with the stupid lip gloss. Jisung headed back to where Mark was looking at the eye shadows with a confused expression. 

 

Mark pouted as Jisung’s approached, “we should've asked Taeyong to come too, I have no idea what to get for Donghyuck” 

 

“I suggest this one, it's a good brand” Jisung froze at the sound of Jaemin’s voice.

 

“Jaemin! What are you doing here?” Mark asked excitedly. 

 

Jaemin smiled, “picking up some lip gloss, and I was thinking about going shopping for some shirts” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “there was a mishap with some pink hair dye and now I'm running low” 

 

Mark and Jisung both laughed with the other, Jisung could only imagine the mess he'd probably made. 

 

“well at least it's an opportunity to buy more clothes” Jisung grinned in attempts to cheer him up. 

 

“Yeah! I just wish it hadn’t gotten on my favorite shirt though” Jaemin added. 

 

Jisung frowned, “that sucks” 

 

“Yeah, but it's fine” the taller shrugged. 

 

Mark looked between the two boys who were now staring at each other, “well” they looked at him, “see you guys later”

 

“Wait but I came here with you” the youngest complained.

 

Mark just laughed catching on to what was going on, “and now you'll leave with Jaemin, see ya, have fun” 

 

Jisung stood there confused watching Mark leave, and then turned to Jaemin who was watching him with a smile, “so you're going shirt shopping with me?” Jisung nodded, “but first,” he grabbed a peach lip gloss, suddenly Jisung was stopping him, “will peach not look good on me…”

 

“N-no! It just because, here” he shoved the small baggy with the peach gloss he bought earlier, “I impulse bought this and I probably won't use it”

 

Jaemin took the bag, “but isn't it your gift for Donghyuck?”

 

“Pfft no he never gets me a gift so I don't give him one, plus this will way better on you than it ever would on Donghyuck” the younger rambled. 

 

Jaemin laughed cheeks turning pink, “well then let me give you the money”

 

“I won't take it” he pulls the elder out to the mall, “let's get your shirts” 

 

It was only thirty minutes into the shopping and Jisung felt like he was going to die. Jaemin was standing in front of the body length mirror checking how he looked in the silk shirt he was trying.

 

He turned and looked at Jisung pouting, “is this too much? I'm not pulling it off am I?”

 

“You can't honestly think that” Jisung swallowed thickly, “you-you look good, too good, I'm going to look away now” 

 

The brown haired boy pressed his cold hands to his red cheeks, Jaemin went closer, “do I look that good” 

 

“Yup please go away” Jisung whined. 

 

Jaemin laughed loudly going back in the dressing room. This shopping trip has brought Jisung to the conclusion that his cause of death will eventually be Na Jaemin. 

  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  


 

Jisung and his friends are out sitting on the bleacher, well friends besides Yukhei who was too busy after school. Jaemin was sat next Jisung closely, the two of them sharing a bag of chips. 

 

Jeno leaned forward looking at Jisung, “Hey Jisung, have you been talking to Chenle?” 

 

“He texts me...a lot” Jisung mumbled.

 

Jaemin sat up straight, “who is Chenle” 

 

Jisung looked at him, he couldn't help but feel like it was a loaded question. Chenle and Jisung had a long time friendship that had ended up taking an unexpected turn. He knew Chenle had liked him as more than a friend, actually, Chenle had not hesitated to let him know the moment he realized. He still remembers that day Chenle came up to him saying “just so you know I'm starting to get a crush on you, but nothing has to change until you have one on me ok?” it was frankly a weird day for Jisung. Mostly because he didn’t feel that way for Chenle in the slightest.  It wasn’t that his friend wasn't amazing, it was just Jisung’s heart was already taken, and his friend deserves someone who could give him everything. 

 

Jisung looked down avoiding Jaemin’s eye line, “he's part of our group I guess, we've been friends a long time” 

 

“Yeah but Chenle doesn’t wanna be your friend does he Sungie” Donghyuck asks wiggling his eyebrows while laughing, “did you tell him yet” 

 

Jisung noticed Jaemin move away from him slightly but did nothing to stop him, he knew he didn't need to but he felt guilty for not telling him about Chenle, “tell him what” 

 

“That you don't like him” Mark deadpans. 

 

He rolls his eyes, “Chenle knows, I've told him more than once” 

 

Jeno frowns sitting in front of him, “why don't you just try and date him” 

 

“Why would I?” Jisung shook his head, “I don't like chenle at all in that way I’m not going to lead him on” 

 

Suddenly Jaemin cleared his throat and stood, “um I forgot I have to go get math help from the teacher, 'll see you all later” his eyes drop to Jisung’s, “am I still going with you after school?” 

 

“Yup” he pops the p with a wide grin hiding that he's upset. 

 

They all wave bye to Jaemin and wait till he's out of ear range to continue the conversation. 

 

“What are you doing with Jaemin?” Jeno asked.

 

Jisung waves his hand dismissively, “Taeyong is just letting him ride him with us because he lives on the next street over” 

 

“You and Jaemin got close fast” Jeno mumbled.

 

“I wouldn’t say we’re close” he shrugged. 

 

Jeno stood as the bell rung, “if you say so”

 

Jisung frowned, Yukhei and Yeno had been so weird lately. It was easy to know Yukhei’s weirdness was Chenle related, but he was at a loss for what could be going on with Jeno. And he could only imagine how Chenle will be acting when he gets home. 

  
  
  


_ ‘Jisung was driving for once, the sea breeze flowing through the open windows. Jaemin’s hand is settled on his thigh while he watches the view fly by. He gives a soft squeeze every time he looks over to smile at him, effectively making the youngers heart stutter. They were on their way to the beach, Jaemin’s idea, him being the surfing enthusiast he was. He had been asking to teach Jisung how all the way back when they were just friends, he finally agreed. Jisung wasn't exactly thrilled about it, he didn't care for the water, not to mention he assumed he’d suck at it. But he thought it was kinda worth the trouble seeing Jaemin all giddy as he parks the car, the water a short walk away.  _

 

_ “Comere Sungie, let me put sunscreen on your face” Jaemin called from the other side of the car.  _

 

_ He makes his way over to the elder, slightly leaning down so he can apply a generous amount of sunscreen to his nose. While Jaemin applied his own Jisung took the boards off the top of the car to lug them to the sand. He turned watching Jaemin come over holding the rest of their things in his arms.  _

 

_ Jisung sighed, “are you sure I have to do this? I’m plenty happy admiring you from the sand, where it's dry” _

 

_ Jaemin rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand, “don't you want to see me up close?”  _

 

_ “Why do you know my weaknesses so well” he whined. _

 

_ Jaemin grinned, “plus I think you'll like it if you give it a chance” _

 

_ “Okay, okay” Jisung picked up the board jaemin brought for him, “let's go then”  _

 

_ Jaemin clapped happily, “alright”  _

 

_ They headed into the water and begin paddling out. Jaemin whined a few times that Jisung was too slow before they were out far enough. He did as Jaemin instructed and actually managed stay on the board the first time around, it was a small wave but Jaemin still seemed impressed. After many falls and kisses (to make up for every time he fell), the two finally headed back to the shore.  _

 

_ “So not so bad?” Jaemin asked.  _

 

_ Jisung sighs as they load everything up, “I guess it was sorta fun”  _

 

_ Jaemin seemed ecstatic that Jisung didn't have the heart to finish his sentence saying it was only fun because he was with Jaemin’ _

  
  
  


He remembered the dream because he was going to be the one driving the two of them now. Taeyong ended up deciding to go out of town for the day with his friend and left the keys at the front office for Jisung. He wondered if there would ever be an opportunity in this lifetime that he and Jaemin could go on a trip like that, just the two of them. Jaemin seemed so unpredictable in Jisung’s eyes that he felt the elder could even surprise him and propose they go somewhere before they go home. 

 

He smiled giving an awkward wave as Jaemin approached. 

 

“Where's your brother?” he asks.

 

“Um you see” he holds up the keys, “he had to leave so he left the car to me”

 

“Are we going to die?” Jaemin asks nervously. 

 

“I’m a good driver!” Jisung defends.

 

“I'll believe it when I see it, now take me home” the elder heads out the doors. 

 

In the car, it's mostly silent until he pulls in front of Jaemin’s house. Jisung can't help but think he's done something wrong, and then finally it's clear he has done something.

 

“Why didn't you ever tell me about Chenle,” Jaemin asks in a small voice. 

 

Jisung swallowed thickly, it was a question he didn't want to answer, ”oh”

 

“Well,” Jaemin pressed. 

 

Jisungs knuckles turned white holding the wheel, “I don’t know” 

 

“You have to have a reason Jisung” the elder frowned. 

 

“He just never crossed my mind when I was with you O guess, and the whole situation is odd” Jisung whispered. 

 

Jaemin looked at him worriedly, “so you’re not just hiding him”

 

“There's nothing to hide” Jisung confirms.

 

The elder nods getting out of the car, and Jisung releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. He wonders if he'll still be upset tomorrow. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


_ ‘Jaemin froze in his room seeing a smallish cat sleeping in the middle of his shared bed. Jisung suddenly entered and completely ignore Jaemin and started cooing at the sleeping creature. _

 

_ “Ah I see you're the culprit, I thought maybe our roommate was hiding another cat” he laughed. _

 

_ Jisung smiled sheepishly, “I couldn't help it I think I love him already”   _

 

_ “I have to agree he's awfully cute” the boy sighs.  _

 

_ Hearing that Jisung felt a bit silly for originally being nervous about how Jaemin would feel about the cat. Jaemin crawls on the bed petting the small animal. He looks up at Jisung smiling widely, the smile that has a tendency to make Jisung feel a bit dizzy when he stares for too long. It doesn't stop him.’ _

  
  
  


Today was the day Chenle came back home, Jisung was honestly excited to see his friend. Chenle had been gone for about a month visiting his family in China. All of them were waiting at the lunch table for the small blonde to show up, and for Jaemin who was running behind. He watched the entrance eyebrows rising when he saw Jaemin and Chenle walk in at the same time. Jaemin was smiling at Jisung until Chenle ran at full speed to the chair next to him throwing his arms around the tallers neck. He didn't see Jaemin pause for a moment smile leaving his face in record time; then quickly recover taking the seat across the table from his usual seat next to Jisung. 

 

Donghyuck smiled softly from next to Jisung, “Jaemin do you want this spot? I know you usually sit next to Jisung” 

 

Jaemin forced a smile shaking his head, “its fine, I’m okay next to jeno”

 

It was then Chenle suddenly seemed to become aware of Jaemin’s presence at the table, “Oh hi, I’m Chenle” 

 

“I’m jaemin, I'm new” 

 

“Ah okay that's why I haven't seen you” he leaned forward on his hands, “I was thinking I'd remember someone with a face as pretty as yours” 

 

“Chenle stop your making him blush” Jeno laughed. 

 

Jisung watched in adoration as Jaemin’s cheeks tinged a light pink matching his hair, “you’re matching your hair now Jaemin” 

 

“Shut up Jisung” he huffed hiding his face, in turn making Jisung grin. 

 

Chenle watching their exchange worriedly. Chenle had never seen Jisung act like that with anyone, especially not him. 

 

Chenle leaned onto Jisung wrapping his arms around his waist, wanting the youngers attention back, “you have lots of attention to make up for since I was gone” 

 

“Then shouldn't it be you making up for it?” Jisung chimed. 

 

The smaller shook his head, “Nope! Because you don't even want it so it doesn't work” 

 

Jisung rolled his eyes, “you’re gonna be extra clingy this week aren’t you?” 

 

“Aren't I always when I come back? And plus I know you secretly love it” Chenle leaned forward pressing a kiss to Jisung’s cheek. 

 

Jeno gasps sharply, “Jaemin!”

 

“Uh” Jisung looks up seeing what seems like Jaemin had crushed his milk carton with his hand. 

 

Jisung’s eyes widened. He grabbed his napkin and gym shorts out of his bag. He went over to Jaemin who happily took the napkin and did he best to get all the milk. 

 

“Jaemin here” he held out the shorts to him. 

 

Jaemin smiled thankfully, “you’re a lifesaver” 

 

“And hold on” Jisung slipped his hoodie over his head, giving it to Jaemin to wrap around his waist. 

 

“For what?” And then Jaemin looks down and realizes, “oh”

 

He gratefully takes it and leaves the cafeteria. Jisung watches him go and then goes back to his seat. 

 

Its silent for a bit and then Chenle speaks up, “so um, how long has Jaemin been around”  

 

“Two weeks about” Jisung spoke, “and he's been hanging around with us since his first day if that's what you mean”

 

“Oh so not too long then” Chenle mumbled.

 

Donghyuck smirked, “didn't stop them from being all cozy with each other already” 

 

Chenle looked up at him with a bitter smile, “Cozy huh?” 

 

Jisung awkwardly shrugged, not noticing Jaemin’s return until his hand is in his hair. Jaemin gently ruffles the youngers hair making him look up. 

 

“Thanks for the shorts, Jisung” he was ginning in a way that made Jisung dizzy. 

 

He nodded, “of course” 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


_ ‘Jisung gasped sitting up at the sound of the loud crack of thunder outside. He squeaked and stumbled out of bed when lightning flashed. His heart rate picked up and he rushed into the hall and had a new problem, he didn't know whos room to run to. That was honestly a lie, he knew he would go straight to Jaemin. He scurried into the elder's room when another crack sounded through the shared apartment, he felt tears prickling at his eyes.  _

 

_ He stood at the side of Jaemin*s bed, “j-jaemin” he shook his shoulder lightly, “can I sleep here?” it came out of more of a whimper and Jaemin’s eyes finally fluttered open. _

 

_ “Huh” he looked up seeing the younger there, plush bear in his arms and tears streaking down his face, “what’s wrong?” but he knew the moment he heard the thunder and simply held the blanket open for him. _

 

_ Jisung slipped in feeling immediately safe when the elder's arms constricted around him, “thank you Jaemin”  _

 

_ “Of course, its safe in here” he presses a kiss to his hair. _

 

_ Jisung manages to fall asleep to the gentle lulling and Jaemin follows close after’ _

  
  
  


Jisung groaned attempting to stretch in the back of Yukhei’s car, they'd been driving a while and his legs were done being cramped. Jaemin laughed attempting to move his own long legs to the side to give Jisung spare room.

 

“These two giants are crushing me, Yukhei!” Chenle yelled trying to push Jisung away, making Jaemin groan. 

 

Yukhei’s eyes flashed to the rearview mirror, glaring at the two taller in the back seats, “hey don't squish my baby” Chenle grinned widely at the driver, while everyone else was rolling their eyes, “we’re almost there” 

 

Jisung sighed in relief when chenle hopped out, immediately laying his legs where he had been. The younger noticed the intense gaze Chenle held. 

 

Concerned he frowned, “what is it lele?” 

 

He looked down playing with the hem of his shit, “um…will you please stay with me for a while, I’ll still get you a ride home” 

 

“I mean I was going to go home and do homework…” but to be honest Jisung just didn't want Jaemin to see how easy he gives into Chenle. 

 

Chenles bottom lip jutting out, and seemingly had tears threatening to fall, “but we haven't hung out since I got back” 

 

Jisung grumbled about how unfair that tactic was, and shuffling out of the vehicle, “okay okay just don't make that face” 

 

The smaller smiled latching onto the tallers arm, “okay! We can play Mario Kart!” 

 

“Yeah yeah yeah, let's go already” Jisung leans down and flashes a smile at Jaemin, “um see you soon” 

 

“Yeah” Jaemin reciprocated the smile. 

 

Chenle reached behind him closing the car door. Jisung gave him a look the shorter chose to ignore, he ended up just shrugging and following Chenle to the door. Jisung began thinking Chenle was probably upset with him, probably knew what was going on. It was so out of the normal for Chenle to guilt Jisung with that face for anything other than buying him food. The moment they stepped in the door Chenle was headed to the kitchen. Jisung headed to the living room to hook the switch up to the tv. 

 

The smell of ramen flooded Jisung’s nose, he tipped his head back, “Chenle how are we supposed to eat ramen and play Mario Kart?”

 

“Well” there was a pause, “um we can just eat this and watch Netflix and then play” 

 

Chenle came setting the bowls down on the coffee table. Jisung already began slurping down the noodles, while the older was being oddly quiet. Typically Chenle would be talking his ear off about his trip right now, but instead he just quietly ate his food eyes trained on the tv in front of them. Jisung unslumped from the floor when he was finished starting the game up. Chenle took their bowls to the kitchen and returned taking a controller from Jisung. They played for a while until Jisung couldn't stand Chenle stealing glances at him and not saying anything. 

 

He paused the game setting the controller on the table with an exasperated sigh, “are you going to tell me what's wrong or keep staring at me and crashing into the wall” 

 

When Jisung’s gaze landed on Chenle his eyes were holding so much worry, “Jeno… he told me some stuff” 

 

“...stuff?” Jisung pressed on. 

 

Chenle seemed to shrink in size on the floor, looking down at his lap, “Jeno said you and Jaemin were getting close” 

 

Jisung shrugged, “I wouldn't say we're close” 

 

“Funny, Jeno said you said that exact same thing when he said that” Chenle moved up onto the couch next to him, “I just… Jisung please you've never even given me a real chance”

 

Jisung dropped his head in his hands, “Chenle this isn't fair” 

 

“No! It isn't fair that you don't even give this a chance, you don't give yourself a chance to feel, Jisung” he was gripping the throw pillow in his lap. 

 

The younger sighed, “Chenle I'm really not trying to hurt you I jus-”

 

“It's not just me you’re hurting anymore Jisung” Chenle whispered. 

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” he asked, in a harsher tone than he meant. 

 

The boy peeked at him with a sideways glance, “Jeno, I think he might like Jaemin”

 

“Oh” Jisung breathed, he felt panicked, Jeno was amazing Jaemin would easily fall for him. 

 

“Yeah… Jisung” Chenle’s hand slid onto his forearm, “I just want you to try, just once kiss me and see if you feel anything at all” 

 

Jisung was silent for a while processing the request, and the fact that Jeno may like Jaemin. 

 

He looks over at Chenle, “if I don't feel anything Chenle you're going to be upset” 

 

“I know but I'd rather just know, it'll be better and I swear I'll back off” the older pleaded desperately. 

 

The soft touch of his hand on Jisung’s arm gave him hope. Hope that he would feel something, anything for Chenle, because it'd be so much easier. But then Jisung remembered Yukhei, sweet Yukhei who truly deserves all of Chenle’s love and attention. So then he thinks, he’ll do this for Yukhei. He’ll feel nothing like he suspects and Chenle will back off as he promised.

 

He looked back at Chenle, “okay deal” 

 

Chenle scooted closer and moved Jisung’s hands shakily to his waist. His hands moved to the youngers face holding it with the utmost care. Jisung had, to be honest, he was definitely nervous, he hadn't exactly kissed anyone before, and felt like a lot was riding on this. 

 

Chenle’s thumb brushed his cheekbone softly, “don't be nervous, no pressure okay?” 

 

Jisung chuckled shakily moving closer, “don't lie there is some pressure” 

 

Chenle laughed pulling him closer, their lips brushing against each other. The olders hand moved to the back of his neck pushing their lips together. Jisung gasped quietly when Chenle didn't waste any time deepening the kiss, obviously trying to show Jisung all his feelings. The younger did kiss him back, but despite Chenle being a good kisser, and having soft lips, his suspicions were confirmed that he didn't feel anything romantic for Chenle. Jisung pulled away when he felt Chenle’s fingers tangling into his locks. 

 

Chenle was looking up at him hopefully, “well?” 

 

“Chenle I’m sorry” Jisung’s head drooped. 

 

He sighed, feeling defeated, “ it's fine… I did ask for this when I knew the chances”

 

Jisung stood up, “I'll go now, see you tomorrow” he pauses and goes back to Chenle pressing a hand to the side of his face, “Chenle you’re hurting people too, think of who is always there for you” 

 

“But you-“ he stopped when Jisung shook his head.

 

Jisung stopped him, “I don't mean me, just think about it”

 

As he was making his way to the door Chenle called for him to stop, “please Jisung just do you think you can try and spare my feelings a bit, and think of Jeno too”

 

Jisung bit his lip and gave a curt nod before heading out the door slamming it shut. He wanted to yell, he knew exactly what Chenle meant, and he still wanted to yell because it felt so unfair. Why should he have to essentially not be talking to Jaemin just because of this? He dramatically fell onto the bus bench squeezing his eyes shut. He loved Chenle, he loved Jeno, and he didn't want to hurt them. So Jisung would listen, at least for a while and back off. He kicked at the sidewalk under his foot pouting at his current predicament. 

 

Jisung didn't like this uneasy feeling in his chest. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


_ ‘Jaemin and Jisung were laying on their backs in the football field hand in hand staring at the sky talking about anything and everything.  _

 

_ “Do you believe in aliens” Jisung finally asked. _

 

_ Jaemin snorted, “no”  he looked over at the younger, “do you?” _

 

_ The latter played with his fingers, “well...yeah”  _

 

_ The elder grinned, “hey now don't go acting embarrassed, you're not the only one, I'm sure there are more crazy people out there” _

 

_ “Hey! I'm not crazy!” Jisung defended.  _

 

_ Jaemin giggled, “I know you're not baby” _

 

_ Jisung pouted until Jaemin suddenly rolled over giving him a firm kiss making both their hearts flutter’ _

  
  
  


Jisung was moving out to the car in his driveway sluggishly, feeling in dire need of caffeine. He stalled slightly seeing the front seat was empty instead of accompanied by Jeno. Jisung slid into the front seat turning slightly to look in the back. Jaemin and Jeno were next to each other while Chenle was sleeping leaned against the window. Jaemin smiled almost sheepishly at Jisung and he just faced back the right way. 

 

“Why didn't Chenle sit up here with you?” Jisung questioned.

 

Yukhei shrugged, “I don't know I asked him to since Jeno wanted to be in the back but he seemed upset, and just got in the back” 

 

Jisung frowned knowing exactly why the blonde would be upset, and Yukhei obviously distressed by him being upset didn't help Jisung’s guilt. He sighed leaning back into his seat letting his eyes fall shut slowly when he opened them they were already at school. Jisung got out of the car striding up to the school ignoring the odd looks from his friends. He felt like he really couldn't stand to be with his friends right now, couldn’t stand the sad look from Chenle, couldn't stand the confusing looks from Jaemin, couldn't stand seeing the pitying looks Yukhei was giving Chenle. 

 

At lunch, Jisung feels torn. He doesn't know what to do, he doesn't want to sit with his friends. He wanted a break, but he didn't exactly have other friends. He makes a choice and heads for the garden to be alone, and thanks himself for bringing lunch from home today. 

 

He let his fingers brush the various plants, and took in the smell of soil in the air, as he found somewhere acceptable to sit. Jisung wondered if his friends were worried that he wasn't in the lunchroom, or if maybe they didn't notice at all too wrapped up in their own problems. He ate finding the distant chatter of students oddly calming accompanied with the natural also calming aura with plants. 

 

Jisung jumps when he hears the door to the garden open. It’s only a moment before tuffs of pink hair are visible above the tall plants. Jaemin has that same sheepish smile on his face from in the car. 

 

Jisung tilts his head in curiosity, “Jaemin how did you…” 

 

The boy scratched the back of his head, “um I guess well?”

 

“Oh” Jaemin sat next to him with his tray, “why aren't you with the others”

 

Jisung noticed a light blush spread over his cheeks, “you seemed upset this morning so when you didn’t show up I was worried and made up an excuse and left” 

 

“Ah thank you…” he smiled. 

 

“So...what is wrong anyway” he wondered how Jaemin was already so good at reading him.

 

“Um something happened when you guys left me at Chenle’s on Sunday, so I'm doing him a favor” he mumbled, kinda wishing Jaemin would never have to know about this, but also figuring Jaemin would rather hear it from him than someone else.

 

“What was it? You don't have to worry I won't tell anyone” Jaemin smiled at him softly.

 

“Well I'm sure you caught on that one day that Chenle has a crush on me” 

 

“and on Sunday it was like something snapped? And he begged me to please try and see if I feel anything so I agreed to kiss him” he looked over at jaemin who was watching with a frown evident on his face, “I still felt absolutely nothing so I'm giving him a break from me… plus I was trying to spare Jeno’s feeling too” 

 

“Oh wow… that must’ve been rough, I'm sorry Jisung” Jaemin set his hand over Jisung’s, “and Jeno?” 

 

“Chenle told me he thought Jeno um well it's not really important” he suddenly panicked.

 

Jaemin whined with a pout, “come onnn don't leave me hanging”

 

Jisung couldn't help but give in to him, “he said, um, that Jeno has a crush on you, possibly” 

 

“Oh, but I don't like Jeno like that” Jaemin answered easily.

 

Jisung frowned, “why not?”

 

“I just don't see him like that, he is a good friend though” Jaemin shrugged.

 

“Oh I see” Jisung attempted to hide his joy by changing the subject, “wanna know one more juicy gossip” 

 

“Oh yes, I do!” The elder clapped. 

 

The young smiled widely, “Yukhei is practically in love with Chenle” 

 

Jaemin scoffed, “I thought it was going to be something good, anyone with a partial brain cell can see that”

 

“Oh well I'm sorry my gossip isn't good enough for you sir,” Jisung said with a thick layer of sarcasm. 

 

Jaemin laughed loudly, head thrown back. Jisung knew he was watching the elder, well aware that he probably had stars in his eyes, and red cheeks, and whatever else fitting cheesy stuff. Because Jisung loves seeing Jaemin like this.  

 

“You know… just because of what happened doesn't mean you have to hide” the pink haired boy whispered, “besides I don't really like it in there without you, so if you’re going to hide at least wait for me outside the doors so I don't have to search for you” 

 

Jisung felt the blush crawling up his neck, “o-okay I'll try” 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


_ ‘Jisung is thinking about how terrible of an idea this was. What was he thinking anyway? Going to an amusement park for a first date? Stupid. Jaemin’s hand rubbed his back and combed through his hair, as the boy emptied his stomach into the trash. _

 

_ “Shit Jisung I’m so sorry we shouldn't have gone on that” Jaemin spoke frantically. _

 

_ Jisung stood up wiping his mouth on the napkins the elder brought, “no it's okay I’m the one who agreed” the younger shook, “is it cold?” _

 

_ Jisung didn't argue and pulled the jacket on. He tried not to think too much about how the jacket managed to swallow him despite being taller than Jaemin, but he was still blushing. He feels his lip wobble at the thought he's ruined everything _

 

_ “No, no baby, why are you upset” Jaemin gently holds his face. _

 

_ Jisung sniffled, “I messed everything up and I just wanted our first date to be perfect” _

 

_ The elder smiled softly, “hey now don’t worry about that, we can have a redo” he grasps his hand linking their fingers, “now let me take you home” _

 

_ “Did you at least have some fun until now” Jisung mumbled. _

 

_ Jaemin nodded, “I've had a good enough time that I'm still considering kissing you even though I watched you lose your lunch”  _

 

_ The younger blushed darkly, “as much as I'd like to kiss you do yourself a favor and don't” _

 

_ Jaemin chuckled and leaned up kissing Jisung’s cheek sweetly, and Jisung decides maybe this was okay.’ _

  
  
  


Once again Jisung found himself next to Yukhei at Jeno’s sleepover. The difference was this time he was the only one who was suffering. Chenle was on the other side of Yukhei hanging off every word he said. Jisung was busy trying to not glare at Jeno while he laughed and leaned into Jaemin, and tried to not let it get to him that Jaemin didn't seem to mind at all. He thought maybe if he tried hard enough that he could will away jealousy. He wasn't having much luck with it.

 

Jisung grumbled getting up to go to the kitchen and get another snack to eat his feelings away. His feet shuffled across the carpet as he moped to the kitchen. Jisung’s senses were flooded with the wonderful smell of Jeno and his mom's cooking. His hand slid against the plate eyes already scanning the snacks.

 

“Hello Jisung” 

 

He jumped pressing his hand to his chest, “oh, Mrs. Lee” 

 

“I'm sorry sweetheart, didn't mean to scare you” she laughed, “I noticed you looking a bit down since you've been here” 

 

“Oh,” he mumbled. 

 

She frowned, “are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah” he began loading the plate, “I’m fine, thank you” 

 

At that moment Jaemin walked in, Jisung’s eyes drifted watching him for a moment, completely ignoring the fact that Jaemin was also watching him. 

 

“Well Jisung, just remember just because I’m Jeno’s mom doesn't mean you can’t talk to me, you know if you need an ear not attached to a teenager” she wore a warm smile and rubbed his arm as she spoke, he could still feel Jaemin's eyes watching him. 

 

His eyes dropped down, “Thank you, Mrs. Lee, but really I'm okay” 

 

She smiled at him sympathetically and left the room. Jisung continued quietly loading his plate full of the various snacks. He wished Jaemin would either leave the kitchen or stop looking at him, and god forbid he talk to him he really didn't want to talk to him. Not about this. If Jaemin asks what’s wrong, what's he supposed to say? “Yeah I'm really jealous and if Jeno touches you one more time I might implode on myself, also I’m feeling a bit lonely”.

 

Jisung nearly rockets out of the room when he feels Jaemin’s hand hold his free one, he holds eye contact with the younger and gives his hand a squeeze and leaves. He's left behind with his cheeks tinted red and feeling slightly confused because what just happened. Jisung walks back to the living room with the others avoiding Jaemin’s stare. He opted to sit on the floor picking slowly at his food, and watching the movie that was on like a zombie.

 

After a bit, he felt Jaemin fall next to him. Jaemin grinned when he looked at him and stole food off his plate making Jisung laugh.

 

“Are you having fun?” Jaemin asked. 

 

Jisung shrugged, “um yeah” 

 

The elder chuckled, “really? Doesn’t seem that way”

 

The youngers eyes fell to his lap, “it's just everyone seems to be in their own separate groups within our group…” 

 

Their hands in between them brushed when Jaemin moved closer, “you’re right, things seem like they’re changing” 

 

“Yeah… and some things aren’t changing at all” Jisung mumbled as he watched Hyuck crawl into Mark’s lap. 

 

Jaemin's nose scrunched up, “yeah but that's good because if everything changed that'd be too much” 

 

Jisung smiled softly at Jaemin, “why are you sitting over here? What about Jeno” 

 

“I told you” he whispered, “I don't like Jeno like that…” 

 

Jisung pulled his hand away, and spoke in a hushed tone, “I just think maybe you should go back over there, Chenle is staring” 

 

There was a moment of silence between the two, “fine” Jaemin spoke harshly, “Jisung how are you supposed to find your own piece of happiness if you live your life being dictated by Chenle’s feelings, you don't feel the same it's not your fault.” He rubbed his face, “I get it, I do, you're worried about your friend but it’s unfair to you Jisung, and you have to remember that you do matter”

 

Jisung watched with a shocked expression as Jaemin stood and headed back over to his spot next to Jeno. His head fell back releasing an internal groan. Jisung didn’t want to be here anymore, he felt like he shouldn't be here like he was intruding on his own friends. 

 

Jisung stood up gathering the attention of everyone in the room, “my mom texted I have to go home” 

 

“What” Jeno frowned, “but its a sleepover, did she change her mind” 

 

“Yeah, sorry turns out she needs me first thing in the morning” he fibbed. 

 

“Well do you want a ride?” Yukhei asked. 

 

Jisung replied with a flat no and headed out the door. He made it down Jeno’s path before hearing the front door open but he ignored it. The sound of steps only took a moment to catch up with him. The person grabbed his arm and he turned to see Chenle. 

 

“Jisung why are you leaving?” He asked.

 

Chenle rolled the eyes, “I mean the real reason obviously” 

 

“I cannot handle being in there right now” Jisung’s voice broke at the end of the sentence.

 

“W-what happened?” Chenle asked.

 

“Please just stop, I don't wanna talk about” he pulled his arm out of the olders grasp. 

 

“Okay… I wanted to ask, the one I'm hurting… is it Yukhei” Chenle’s eyes bore in his. 

 

“It's not my place to say” he spoke simply and turned and headed back down the street a few stray tears falling. 

 

Jisung just wanted to know why things couldn't be simple. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


_ ‘The pair are at a coffee shop textbooks spread across their table. Jaemin whined loudly dropping his head on top of his science book.  _

 

_ “Did you die?” Jisung asked with a smile.  _

 

_ “Yes now take responsibility and bring me back to life” he cried. _

 

_ Jisung surprised him gripping his hips and pulling him into his lap. The tips of jaemins ears were red as he turned to push his face into Jisung’s neck.  _

 

_ Jisung giggled when Jaemin’s hair tickled his jaw, “are you alive?”  _

 

_ “Alive and happy” he mumbles against his neck.  _

 

_ Jisung’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment when Jaemin pressed a kiss behind his ear. He stayed placed in Jisung’s lap as he quietly read the study guide.’ _

  
  
  


It's been a couple of weeks since jisung had started eating lunch in the garden, and three days since Jaemin had stopped joining him. Jisung had never felt this lonely in his life. He wasn't sure how it happened but somehow all of his friends had stopped talking to him. Jisung stood deciding to wander the halls in his extra time. He peeked in the lunchroom as he walked, heart aching slightly seeing his friends laughing and getting along without him. Jisung decided walking around wasn't a good solution and found an empty step out front of the school. He groaned burying his head in his hands, only brought back by a tap on his shoulder. 

 

A shortish blonde stood in front of him, “hi I’m Renjun I’m new, you don't look busy. Can you show me the way to the office” 

 

Jisung picked up on his slight accent right away, “oh...yeah, did you just move here?” 

 

“Yup! Straight from China” the boy smiled taking a step down as Jisung stood. 

 

He nodded, “that's nice, Hopefully, you'll like it here” 

 

“Well, I'd say I'm off to a good start you seem like you’ll be a good friend” the boy shrugged.

 

“You want to be my friend?” Jisung pondered. 

 

Renjun nodded, “I assume a boy sitting alone how you were could use a friend” 

 

Jisung glared slightly making Renjun laugh, “do I really look that pathetic?” He asked scrunching his nose, “my friends don't care for me too much at the moment”

 

“Don't worry I only notice your patheticness because I’m extremely observant” Renjun’s eyes looked up at the entrance for a moment, “as was that pink haired boy apparently, he'd been staring at you since I walked up” 

 

“Pink haired boy…” Jisung trailed off. 

 

“Friend of yours?” Renjun asked, Jisung just nodded, “well go on take me to the office now” 

 

Jisung just chuckled heading up the steps, glancing behind him to make sure Renjun was following. The two made their way to the office in silence. 

 

“Hey, will you wait for me so I don't have to ask another random person to show me where my class is” Renjun’s asked. ‘

 

Jisung huffed plopping in the chair, “of course, besides I think we've made it clear I'm in no position to be pushing people away” 

 

Renjun shook his head eyes rolling, “you know you could act less like I'm just your only option brat”

 

“Renjun I think we are at the point in our friendship where we can be honest with each other” the younger spoke cooly

 

“Yeah our 5-minute friendship, then I feel like it's definitely on me to tell you that you shouldn't have skipped the hairbrush this morning” he snickered.

 

As Renjun walked away Jisung panic brushed his fingers through his hair. It was only a few minutes before Renjun returned holding a freshly printed schedule in his hand. He stood holding out his hand for the paper. 

 

“Why did you show up in the middle of the day anyway,” Jisung asked looking over the sheet. 

 

Renjun sighed, “I literally got here today and my mom decided no time to waste” 

 

The latter frowned, “that sucks” Jisung smiled, “any way you actually have a lot of classes with my friends, I’m younger than you so I don't share any with you” 

 

“Are you assuming my age based on classes? Maybe I'm a genius you don't know” 

 

Jisung snorted, “well are you?” 

 

“No, I'm 00 liner” the shorter laughed. 

 

“Of course” Jisung mumbled, “okay pink haired boy, that's Jaemin he's really nice. Jeno has black hair and his face look like a sculpture” 

 

Renjun looks at him weirdly, “A sculpture? And why are you telling me this?” 

 

“You'll know when you see him, and because then you know who is a good person to approach for help” he explained. 

 

Renjun placed his hand on his chin, “well assuming your friends are like you maybe I should ask anyone else” 

 

“Well that's rude I just showed you where the office is obviously I'm very polite” Jisung stated matter o factly. 

 

Renjun rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time, “whateverrrr, just take me too…” he trails off looking at his schedule, “English, room 330” 

 

“Gotcha lets go” the two head off, Jisung leading the way. 

 

When they step into the hall Jisung catches his friends eyes and nods at them, they stare at him oddly not know the small boy with him. Jisung rips his gaze away continuing the small talk with Renjun on the way to the door of room 330.

 

Renjun grins up at Jisung when they reach the door, “thank you friend” he pokes Jisung roughly, “now tomorrow you best not pretend you don't know me” 

 

Jisung gasps placing a hand on his chest, “I could never, 5-minute long friend” 

 

“Tomorrow we can be non-timed friends? Okay, this conversation is getting confusing, bye” the shorter waved dismissively heading into the class.

 

Jisung turned on his heel trotting back down the hallway. He freezes the familiar scent of vanilla hitting his senses. Jisung feels a hand brush his, its Jaemin, he knew it before he even saw him.

 

“Hey, Jisung” Jaemin continues walking, even walking backward to keep the eye contact. 

 

Jisung lets out a breath and internally cursed himself for not responding. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


Jisung squeaked when a piece of popcorn hit him in the face. Renjun laughed falling back on his bed. The younger frowned kicking him in the side. Jisung directed his attention back to the movie they had going. He ignored Renjun shuffling up to where he was sitting. 

 

Renjun laid his head on Jisung’s shoulder, “okay so why did you suddenly wanna do this” 

 

“Huh” Jisung spoke softly, “I just wanted to hang out”

 

Renjun flicked his forehead, “don't lie” 

 

“Hey” he pouted, “to be honest usually I’d be at a sleepover at Jeno’s but he texted me saying maybe I shouldn’t come” 

 

“Oh” Renjun mumbles, “it's okay we can have fun here!” 

 

Jisung smiled, “thank you Renjun” 

 

Jisungs phone dinged at that moment. 

  
  
  


**Jaemin**

  Where are you :( 

 

**Jisung**

What do you mean?

 

**Jaemin**

The sleepover?? Did you forget?? 

 

**Jisung**

Jeno told me not to come

 

**Jaemin**

Oh….

  
  
  


Renjuns chin was hooked over his shoulder watching curiously, “ask him if he’s going to start talking to you again” 

  
  


Jisung nodded proceeding.

  
  
  


**Jisung**

Does this mean we’re going to be on speaking terms now? 

 

**Jaemin**

Jisung I'm sorry I didn't mean to.. I just needed a moment 

Why don’t you just sit with us it's making it worse when you're avoiding

And whos that kid you keep hanging out with 

  
  
  


Renjun chuckled, “Jaemin’s the pink haired one right? He's the one I always see staring at you…” 

 

Jisung feels himself shiver at the thought and swallow thickly, “he stares?” 

  
  
  


**Jisung**

Sorry I just thought everyone needed space

The kid is renjun, he’s nice, you’ll like him

He's been good company 

  
  
  


“Awh I’m good company?” Renjun squeezes his arms around Jisung’s neck making the younger whine that he was choking. 

  
  
  


**Jaemin**

So where are you…

 

**Jisung**

I'm at renjuns….when jeno told me not to come I just idk

 

**Jaemin**

I get it 

Can I see you soon

 

**Jisung**

Schools on Monday 

  
  
  


Jisung faintly hears Renjun mumble idiot.

  
  
  


**Jaemin**

I know...but sooner, like tomorrow 

 

**Jisung**

Oh...sure why not

 

**Jaemin**

Yukhei didn't stay either so he's coming in the morning to get Chenle maybe he could give u a ride and then we could walk to the diner

 

**Jisung**

Ok sounds good

  
  
  


Jisung falls back onto Renjun’s bed with a sigh. Renjun watches with a smile, “you like him” 

 

The younger knows his cheeks darkened, “Jaemin? No, no” 

 

Renjun rolls his eyes, “I thought we were past lying”

 

“Yeah, yeah whatever”  Jisung rolls his eyes. 

 

“Speaking of liking people….remember when you told me about the sculpture kid, Jeno?” Renjun asked.

 

Jisung nodded, “yeah why”

 

“He talked to me” Jisung turned his head staring, “he said thanks for taking care of you…...he’s really handsome isn't he, and sweet” 

 

“Oh gag it's like hearing about someone having a crush on my mom” Jisung whined.

 

“Shut up!” Renjun hit him, “I didn't say I had a crush” 

 

“You don't have to” Jisung rolls his eyes, “you've fallen under that eye smile spell, ridiculous” 

 

Renjun threatened him with a fist only making Jisung laugh. Renjun liked to act like he's mad but it took him only a minute to forget it and flop down next to Jisung. The two didn't even notice themselves drift off to sleep. 

  
  
  


_ ‘Jisung is lying in the back of a truck, Jaemin’s, hand in hand on a pile of blankets. He can feel Jaemin's hand brushing down his side as they look into each other's eyes. They're laying on their sides, using arms as pillows. _

 

_ “Are you warm?” Jaemin asks moving to brush the soft skin under Jisung’s eye.  _

 

_ He nodded reaching up to grab Jaemin's hand, he brought it down to his mouth gently kissing the palm. Jaemin blushed pulling his hand back. _

 

_ “Why did you want to come here?” Jisung asks, nervousness in his voice. _

 

_ Jaemin moved to leer over him, “I wanted to be with you, do you not want to be here?”  _

 

_ Jisung reached up grabbing the sides of the elder's sweater, “no I do”  _

 

_ Jaemin smiled slowly letting himself down to Jisung so their noses were touching.  _

 

_ Both their breaths mixed, “what about this?” _

 

_ Jisung shakily placed his hands firmly on Jaemin’s waist pulling him down, so their lips brush, “yeah”  _

 

_ Jaemin slowly presses his lips to the others, both their hearts beating rapidly. Jisung’s hands slide up bringing him closer, Jaemin’s holding his face gently. It was an innocent closed mouth kiss, that still made their hearts race. Their legs tangled and hair a mess they pull away. Jaemin tucks himself into Jisung side’  _

  
  
  


Jisung noticed in the morning he was having the dreams less, and thinking about them less. It was sort of scary but at the same time he had a real Jaemin, he almost didn't care at all. He was confused as to why he couldn’t move his legs then looked to see Renjun draped over them. He pushed him off ignoring the groan for the elder.

 

“Ugh why” Renjun complained. 

 

Jisung stood out of the bed stretching and seeing a text from Yukhei that he was here, “because Yukhei is here”  

 

Renjun peeked out his window frowning, “why are all your friends cute and then you look like this” 

 

Jisung scoffed, “as if you can speak” 

 

“Hey! I’m gorgeous” Renjun argued.

 

“Sure sure” the younger spoke in a sarcastic tone. 

 

Renjun walked Jisung to the front door laughing as he kicked him on the butt, making Jisung flick him off. Yukhei was watching from the car with an amused smile and waved shortly at Renjun making him smile. Jisung walked to the car with a bounce in his step that even Yukhei noticed. 

 

He hopped in the car and gave Yukhei a questioning look when he was staring at him with a smile, “you seem happy”

 

“I had fun with Renjun” he spoke trying to brush it off.

 

“You sure you just aren't happy that, Jaemin, the boy you're whipped for asked you to the diner with him” Yukhei laughed.

 

Jisung’s cheeks reddened, “shut up…” 

 

“Knew it” the elder singsonged. 

 

Jisung rolled his eyes hoping the ride to Jeno’s would be short. When they came rolling up he didn’t hesitate jumping out ignoring Yukhei’s laughter. Chenle looked confused seeing Jisung waiting by the gate, he slowed his steps head tilted to the side. Then Jaemin came prancing out of the house with a grin on his face. Chenle smiled lightly when Jaemin patted him on the shoulder and walked past him toward Jisung. He swallowed thickly as Jaemin approached him and threw a wave at Chenle. 

 

Jisungs heart rate picked up when Jaemin slipped his arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He didn't hesitate to wrap his own around Jaemin’s waist. He felt himself melt into his hold letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding onto Jaemin’s neck. He felt embarrassed at how naturally he buried himself in Jaemin’s hold. He pulled away holding eye contact with Jaemin who smiled softly at him.

 

“Hey” Jaemin smiled. 

 

Jisung jumped hearing the car door slam, but kept the eye contact, “h-hey”

 

They fall in synced steps next to each other heading for the diner. 

 

Yukhei pulled up next to them, “you guys want a ride?” 

 

Jisung looked over at Jaemin who shook his head no and repeated the action. He didn't mind walking with Jaemin. 

 

Yukhei shrugged, “okay whatever you say, have fun”

 

Jaemin smiled softly at Jisung bumping him with his shoulder. The two walk in silence side by side, both waiting for someone to break it. After a while, it became apparent to Jaemin that Jisung definitely was not going to speak. 

 

Jaemin huffed, “well if you won't talk first I guess I will” he then crossed his arms picking up the pace slightly, “I'm sorry I shouldn’t have ignored you, I just needed to think about some things” 

 

Jisung’s eyes widened, feeling guilty, “ it's fine I know I was being frustrating, I get it, I’d get it even if you wanted to keep ignoring me” 

 

“I could never keep ignoring you, I couldn't even keep it up for that long” the elder flushed noticeably, “I like you far too much to keep it up” 

 

“Do you” Jisung gulped reaching out brushing his hand on Jaemin’s, “feel a draw, a connection, between us” 

 

“I do” the other whispered.

 

The younger nodded placing cold hands on his hot cheeks. Jaemin moves slightly closer not helping the blush growing on his cheek. They walk in silence again the rest of the way to the diner. The bells ding and shoulders brush stepping through the front doors. 

 

Upon arrival the girl behind the counter grins, Jisung recognizes her as the girl he saw working with Jaemin last time, “Jaemin! Jisung! Hi!” 

 

They wave politely and then find their way to a table. They sat across from each other quietly look at their menus when Jaemin suddenly snatched Jisung’s. 

 

The waitress came a smile on her face, “Hello, Jaemin how are you” Jisung bit his lip sensing her interest in Jaemin, he wanted to be upset but he couldn't blame her.

 

“Hi!” Jaemin looked at the menu for a moment, “I’m fine anyway can we have two burgers and onion rings orders and a chocolate milkshake with two straws please” 

 

Jisung was beet red as she looked between the two of them obviously confused, she froze for a moment then spoke, “o-okay yeah coming right up” 

 

She left quickly, Jaemin's face still stretched into a mischievous smile. 

 

Jisung whined, “you’re so embarrassing” 

 

“What are you talking about I’m the best,” he said faking an upset tone. 

 

The latter rolled his eyes, “you can be the best and still be embarrassing” 

 

Jaemin grinned, “all I'm hearing is I'm the best”

 

“That’s because you’re one of those only hear what you want to hear people” Jisung stated. 

 

Jaemin pouted, “well at least I don’t avoid conflict like it's the plague, this could've been over so much soon if you'd just talked to me” he leaned forward on his arms, “actually there for a moment I thought you might’ve been dating that ren guy”

 

Jisung frowned, “first of all I would never second of all he would also never” Jaemin raised an eyebrow, “he choked me when I didn't give him the last chip in the bowl!” 

 

Jaemins laugh was hearty, “okay, okay” Jisung can hear the sound of the deep fryer in the background, “but I mean can you blame me for thinking that” 

 

“I guess not...and I’m sorry I'm scared of fighting that's why I didn't talk to you” he spoke with sincerity.

 

The elder frowned, “well in the future I hope you feel plenty comfortable fighting with me, also... you should definitely see Chenle” 

 

Jisung chuckled, “typically people don't want someone to fight with them and… I know, I will” 

 

“Well if you fight with me then that just means you think I’m worth the fight” the pink haired boy spoke quietly. 

 

Jisung bit his lip harshly, “I'll fight with you anytime” 

 

Jaemin reached out pinching his cheek, “thank you” 

 

The waitress walked up clearing her throat to announce her arrival, “okay here you are” 

 

They directed their attention to the waitress smiling thankfully. They ate the sounds of fries crunching the only thing heard in the relatively silent diner. 

 

Finally, Jaemin spoke up, “come on why won't you drink out of the milkshake at the same time as me” 

 

“Like I said you’re embarrassing” Jaemin frowned making Jisung groan, “fine fine come on now”  

 

Jaemin clapped happily leaning forward and wrapping his lips around his straw. Jisung rolled his eyes copying the action. The younger avoided eye contact feeling too shy. Jaemin’s hand brushed up his cheek softly, tricking Jisung’s eyes to flick up his. The boy lets go of the straw, thumb continuing to stroke the youngers cheek. 

 

“Jisungie...lets never ignore each other again” he whispered.

 

Jisung nodded, cheek still in the elder's hand, “promise” 

 

Jaemin took his hand away and Jisung’s eyes fell to the hamburger in front of him. He could feel the initial blush spreading to his ears, and wished he knew how to stop it. He ignores and continues to finish his food.

 

Out the door, Jaemin bumped Jisung’s shoulder catching his attention. He looked over seeing a small smile on his face.

 

Jisung sucked a shaky breath, “I had fun thank you for treating me…. I hope we can do this a lot” 

 

“Is Park Jisung boldly telling me he wants to not only hang out again but hang out a lot” Jaemin spoke a smirk settling on his face.

 

Jisung rolled his eyes, “don't test your luck” 

 

Jaemin laughs his sweet honey laugh and Jisung knows everything with Jaemin is worth the risk. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


Valentine’s Day dance. An event Jisung never looked forward to, no, one he actually wished would never come. Everyone was always so obnoxious, his friends included. He didn’t understand why everyone felt like they had to have a date. Jisung had a long-standing tradition of staying home and marathoning his favorite movies and avoiding the smell of sickly sweet chocolate mixing with the natural odor of the gym during the whole ordeal.

 

Not to mention the overall awkward atmosphere of basically being forced to interact with your peers. You know all that and Jisung never found a date. All his friends claimed it was just ‘a group thing and he didn't need a date’, but if that was true all of them wouldn't be pairing off and Jeno wouldn't feel the need to ask someone. 

 

Although right now it appeared Jisung’s long-standing tradition was going to come to an end. Jaemin approached Jisung in the lunchroom before all their friends had arrived with an excited grin and familiar pink flyer in hand. Jisung groaned internally knowing his weak spot for Jaemin would most likely land him at the dance.

 

“Look!!” The elder forcibly shoved the flyer at him, “doesn't it look like fun!” 

 

“erm” he glanced over the flyer awkwardly, “I really wouldn't know” 

 

Jaemin frowned, “you haven’t been?” 

 

He shook his head no, “everyone always pairs up and then Jeno never seems to have a problem finding a date, and really I've never wanted to go anyway so I just stay home and watch movies” 

 

“Oh” Jaemin almost physically deflated, causing a painful stab in Jisung’s heart. 

 

“Uhm did you, uh wanna go?” He asked quietly. 

 

The pink haired boy shrugged, “I dunno it just looked fun… but you said everyone brings dates, maybe we could watch movies together I guess”

 

Jisung listened to Jaemin trail off as he stared longingly at the paper, he scooted closer poking Jaemin’s arm, “well” he looked down not feeling confident, “if you want to go, I’d go with you” 

 

“Really?” When he looked up Jaemin was grinning, “you’d really go with me?” Jisung nodded, “well good because I do want to go but I don't think I can go with anyone else” 

 

Jisung blushed harshly then flopping his head down onto his folded arms, “Jaeminnnn” 

 

The elder grinned at the whiny voice, "so cute” 

 

“Jisung… why” he ignores the voice he recognizes as Jeno’s, he speaks in a slightly quieter voice directed at Jaemin, “what's wrong with him” 

 

“My guess? Hiding a blush” he laughs, “ow! Don't kick me meanie” Jaemin jabs Jisung back with his heel. 

 

“Weirdos, anyway Jaemin are you interested in going to the valentines day dance? We could go as friends, it seems like something you'd like” Jeno asked. 

 

Jisung bites his lip feeling jealousy bubble in his chest. He wondered how Jeno had not put together that he likes Jaemin? Did he just not care that Jisung liked him? 

 

He swallowed hard sitting up suddenly, “sorry he's going with me” 

 

He felt Jaemin’s hand slid onto his knee as Jeno spoke, “what? But you hate that dance” 

 

“I've never been to that dance and I already told Jaemin I’d take him so you don't need to thank you” he spoke trying his best to not come off harsh (but not really, he wanted Jeno to back off).

 

Jeno rose an eyebrow, “okay it's not a big deal kid” 

 

Jisung pinched Jeno’s arm, “don't call me kid!” 

 

“This is exactly why I call you kid” he grumbled.

 

The younger pouted, earning a squeeze on the knee from Jaemin. He looked over at him to see Jaemin staring at him almost dreamily? Jisung blushes again making the other smile. 

 

“Okay, what's going on” Yukhei interjects. 

 

Jeno sighs, “I don't know those two seem to be in their own little world” 

 

“Are not” Jisung fights.

 

Jaemin shrugs, “I mean we kinda are” 

 

He sighs, Jaemin’s right and he knows it but he won't admit it. 

 

“So guys get this, Jisung anti school dances is actually taking Jaemin to the Valentine’s Day dance” Jeno laughed loudly. 

 

Chenles eyes widened, “has hell frozen over?” He looked down, “I asked you to that so many times… what did you do to get him to agree”

 

An awkward silence hung in the air as Jaemin cleared his throat, “uh well he just offered” 

 

“Wow, that's all it takes when it's you Jaemin? Amazing” Chenle laughed bitterly. 

 

“Chenle…” Jisung trailed off not sure what to say. 

 

“Sorry” he spoke quickly getting up to leave the lunchroom with Yukhei hot on his heels. 

 

No one spoke after that, only quietly eating the food.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


Jisung paced nervously in front of Chenle’s door. He knew he needed to talk to him but once again confrontation is really not his thing. It made him so uncomfortable, he didn't want to upset anyone. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm the nerves in his stomach. He reached out a shaky hand to knock on the door a few times. 

 

Chenle’s mom opened the door after a couple of minutes, “oh hello Jisung, haven't seen you around that much lately” 

 

He uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck, “yeah I guess not, so is Chenle here?” 

 

“Oh right sorry hun didn't mean to keep you, he's up in his room” she stepped to the side leaving space for him to step in.

 

Jisung thanked her and headed to Chenle’s room. He walks up the familiar spiraling staircase the scent of cookies heavy in the air. He always wondered how they managed that, there was never any cookies. Quite disappointing to be honest. Approaching the door with Chenle’s name written prettily he took another deep breath and knock gently on the door. When he heard a quiet come in he opened the door slowly.  Chenle was sitting in the middle of his bed typing on his laptop. He looked up from the screen and closed it obviously confused as to why Jisung was there. 

 

“Jisung?” he moved the laptop as a signal for Jisung to join, “why are you here?” 

 

Jisung sits across from him on the bed, “we need to talk…”

 

“Is this about lunch?” he asks in a small voice.

 

The youngers shrugs avoiding eye contact, “kinda? I just, I'm sorry? I'm not trying to make you upset Chenle” he holds eye contact for a moment, fingers fidgeting nervously, “we need to talk about Jaemin” 

 

“I know” he nods, “I’m ready” 

 

“I think- I think I like jaemin, okay? I'm trying to make this whole thing as painless as possible for you but you cant- it is not fair when-” Jisung felt flustered stumbling over his words. 

 

“It's okay I know it wasn't fair” 

 

“You can't treat jaemin like that, you can't say that stuff in front of him” he runs a hand through his hair, “it may seem like he's fine but it hurts his feelings, I don't want him to feel bad just because I like him” 

 

Chenles eyes were wide with surprise, mostly because what had happened at lunch was directed purely at Jisung. He had assumed that's why he was here, but instead, he was here only for Jaemin’s sake.

 

Chenle swallowed thickly, “wow you really like him” 

 

“Well… yeah that’s why I’m here” he sighed, “I really care about him Chenle but I also don't want our friendship to be ruined” 

 

The elder squeezed his eyes shut tightly for a moment, “I'm trying, I really am… actually, Yukhei has been helping me” he gives Jisung’s cheek a pinch, “don't worry our friendship will prevail” 

 

Jisung laughed at the odd word choice, “I’m sure Yukhei is very, very helpful” 

 

“Shut up” he grumbled. 

 

“All I wanna know is have you kissed?” at this question Chenle’s face turned bright red, “oh my god?! I can't believe I’m this out of the loop!” 

 

“Well it actually happened today after the lunchroom incident…” chenle murmured. 

 

“Amazing truly, Yukhei has been waiting only I don't know forever?” Jisung jokes earning a punch, “so are we okay?” 

 

“Were okay I promise, even if we aren't perfect okay, we will be” at Chenle’s words Jisung felt a weight lifted off his shoulders, “and I promise I won't ever do that to Jaemin again because I know how much you like him and I don't want to scare him off” his smile changed to mischievous, “so you and Jaemin, kissed yet?” 

 

Jisung shook his head, “no, no!” 

 

“Okayyyy” he responded sounding like he didn't believe him, “um Jisung do you think you can like… I don't know to give me a heads up before I end up seeing any of that, you know what I mean?” 

 

Jsiung nodded, “I do, and I will it's fair” Chenle grinned at Jisung thankfully, “one more question are we okay enough for you to do me a favor?”

 

Chenle tilted his head, “what kind of favor?” Jisung hastily pulls bleach and toner from his pocket, Chenle fake brushes a tear away from his eye, “it's finally happening”

 

Jisung rolled his eyes, “you're so dramatic”

 

Chenle squeals in delight and drags Jisung to the bathroom while in the back of his mind he wondered if he made a mistake 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


Jisung was sitting in front of his mirror looking over his newly dyed hair. Chenle had actually done an amazing job, Jisung thought it suited him and his friend agreed. He tossed the locks lightly and tightened his tie on his suit. Jisung couldn't believe that he was actually going to this thing, and that he was actually excited because he would get to see Jaemin in a suit. He went to the hall looking in the wall-length mirror checking himself over once more.

 

He bit his lip nervously when he got a text from Yukhei that he was here even though he knew that Jaemin was riding over with Jeno just the idea of getting closer to Jaemin made his stomach churn. Especially because he had timed dying his hair so Jaemin wouldn't see it until they got to the dance, he wanted to surprise him, he just hoped he actually looked good. 

 

Jisung walked out the front door and cringed hearing Yukhei’s loud yell from the car, “whoa! Chenle was right Jisung you look amazing” 

 

“Ah thanks” Jisung blushed sliding into the back seat, “um do I actually look okay? You're not just being nice?”

 

“You hear that Yukhei?” Chenle started snickering, “he's worried about what his Jaemin will think” 

 

“S-shut up” he whined, “but I do look okay right?” 

 

“Yes, Jisung seriously dude you look like really really good” Yukhei reassured.

 

A small smile spread on the youngest face as he stared down at his hands. When they pulled up to the school Jisung found his nerves before were nothing compared to the ones he had when Jeno’s car pulled into the space next them. He was surprised to see Renjun hop out of the passenger seat looking excited. Jisung slipped out of the back seat straightening his jacket when he stood straight. When he made eye contact with Renjun his mouth was forming an o. 

 

“Holy shit Park Jisung, couldn't you give me some warning what the hell” Jaemin suddenly appeared in front of him sounding winded. 

 

Jaemin marched over to him with an outstretched arm that he avoided, catching his wrist, “don't mess up my hair” 

 

Jaemin pouted, “let me just touch it a little” 

 

“Fine fine” Jisung blushed as the elder began touching his hair softly. 

 

Jisung took the moment to take in what Jaemin was wearing and felt like all the air was sucked from his lungs. Jaemin looked so good in a suit and pink hair styled up, he was sure it shouldn't be allowed. The elder didn't wear a tie, unlike Jisung who had his neatly done. He absentmindedly wondered if he should have skipped his.

 

Jisung cleared his throat, “y-you look really nice Jaemin”

 

“You look really handsome too Jisungie” he smiled up at him, “I love this hair color on you, now I know why you were dodging me this weekend. 

 

Jisung laughed awkwardly, “sorry…” 

 

The elder shook his head, “no it's a good surprise, completely worth it”

 

The younger was sure he probably had a few shades of red happening on his face. The two came out of their slight trance and followed their friends inside. Jisung jogged forward to catch up to Renjun. 

 

“Hey Renjun!” he smiled at him when he stopped, “I didn't know you were coming” 

 

“Well in the short time we have known each other you mentioned how you hate this dance at least five times” he laughed, “so I assumed you wouldn't be coming”

 

Jisung shivered as Jaemin went by letting his hand run across Jisung’s back, he wondered if it was his way of letting him know he was going on ahead, “well… Jaemin wanted to go”

 

“Yeah you definitely don't like him” Renjun rolled his eyes, “come on, let's go in” 

 

The two walked in and Jiusng was actually surprised at the outcome, nearly the whole student body was in attendance. There was pink and red everywhere, everywhere. He hesitantly walked into the highly decorated gym, slightly regretting not going in with Jaemin. Luckily Renjun grabbed his arm and dragged him where he saw their friends.

 

Jaemin had his arm over the back of an empty chair next to him and smiled softly as Jisung approached. The pink haired male pulled the seat closer signaling for him to sit, and who was Jisung to deny him. He sat down wiping his clammy hands on his pants. Jisung silently prayed that it wasn’t obvious how extremely nervous he was. 

 

Jisung watched his friends come and go dancing, Jaemin included, while he sat in the same seat. He felt queasy just thinking about dancing, especially about dancing with Jaemin. He was so terrified of messing up and making a fool of himself in front of the elder. But honestly Jisung assumed at some point he would be dragged out there by Jaemin, and he was just trying to mentally prepare for the whole thing. 

 

Jaemin came back to the table by himself, he didn't say anything but stared at the younger. Gently he reached out taking Jisung’s hand.

 

He leaned closer pouting slightly, “Jisungie please dance with me, please, please, please” 

 

Jisung’s heartstrings tugged harshly at the begging from the latter, “I guess so…” 

 

When Jisung goes to get up but Jaemin stops him, “not this song I'll tell you when”

 

This only made Jisung’s nerves spike wondering what kind of song Jaemin was waiting for. he twiddled his fingers patiently waiting for Jaemin to let him know when it was time to dance, and questioning why he always gave in right away to him. When a slow song came on Jaemin began tugging on Jisung’s arm ignoring his whining.

 

Jisung blushed leaning closer to Jaemin, “I-I don't know how” 

 

“It’s easy” he smiled grabbing Jisung’s hands and placing them on his waist, then wrapping his own arms his neck, “see easy” 

 

They gently swayed to the song, the song that seemed to fade into the background as Jisung looked into Jaemin’s eyes. The older was smiling softly up at him, Jisung swore Jaemin’s eyes held real stars in them with the way they shine. He felt his heart palpitate when Jaemin wrapped his arms tighter around his neck bringing their bodies closer. 

 

Jaemin chuckled softly into his neck, “I can feel how fast your heart is beating” Jisung whined, “its okay mine is too” 

 

Everything really felt like it’ll all be okay, perfect even, at that moment. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


It had been a couple of weeks since the dance and Jaemin and Jisung seemed closer than ever. Renjun was with them all the time now (basically attached to Jeno’s side), and Yukhei and Chenle seemed to be closer as well. At this present moment, Jisung was nervous changing into joggers and a sweatshirt. Jaemin had called asking him to come over and watch movies because ‘he didn't want to leave his house but wanted to see him’ so of course who was he to deny. Jisung could feel the nerves building in his stomach. Yes he and Jaemin have been alone many times but they've never been alone, those times had always been in public. 

 

Jisung pranced down the stairs unintentionally catching the attention of his mom, “honey where are you going?” 

 

“Oh, Jaemin’s house” he answered.

 

“Want a ride?” 

 

Jisung shakes his head, “Jaemin just lives like the next street over” 

 

“Oh,” she exclaims, “have fun!”

 

Jisung waves and trots out the door and out to the sidewalk. He walks till he's a couple of houses away from Jaemin’s and pauses hearing his phone ring. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Do you ever look at your caller id” the other person sighs. 

 

“Oh Jaemin hey, I'm almost there,” he says.

 

“Really? Then maybe you’ll see him” Jaemin speaks slowly. 

 

“Who?”

 

“There's this really cute boy walking out there” he answers.

 

Jisung looks around seeing no one, “it's only me out here?” At Jaemin giggle through the line, he realizes what he's doing, “oh” 

 

“Mhm I think a super cute boy is coming to my house, and I think he should hurry up” he could almost see the grin that he would be sporting right now. 

 

The younger rolls his eyes, “yeah yeah I’m going I’m going” 

 

The line clicks and the call drops when he's in front of Jaemin’s house. As he walks up the steps the elder opens the door smiling widely, in an attire similar to Jisung’s. 

 

“hi,” he smiled approaching the door. 

 

Jaemin grinned stepping off to the side to let him in, “hello and welcome” 

 

Jisung stepped in looking around a little, he grinned when he saw the family pictures on the wall in the hallway. 

 

Jaemin whined, “no please” 

 

Jisung cooed, “awh you were so cute”

 

“Just move on, come on” he whined tugging his arm, “let's go” 

 

He complied letting him pull him to his bedroom. Jisung could feel the nerves build as he awkwardly watches Jaemin move around the room. The smell of vanilla in the room was powerful, it was so completely Jaemin in there--not that he expected any different. The walls were a cream color with a matching comforter, but Jisung didn't miss the pink sheets peeking out from the unmade bed. Jaemin was rustling in his closet pulling a couple more blankets from his closet. He noticed Jaemin had a couple of bags of unopened chips in empty bowls and decided to help. Jisung crouched down and opened both bags dumping them into the bowls. 

 

“Ah thank you Jisung” Jaemin spoke standing above him with blankets in hand.

 

Jisung looked up, “no problem”

 

Jaemin tossed the blanket on the bed then began making the bed. Jisung flopped onto the bed while the other grabbed his laptop off his desk and placed it on the bed then heading to the bookshelf. 

 

When Jisung looked up Jaemin was grinning, “are you ready?” 

 

Jisungs eyes darted to the DVDs he was holding, “Harry Potter? I'm so ready” 

 

“I knew I could trust you” the elder sighs contently. 

 

He grins happily at the compliment, “of course you can, my taste is impeccable”

 

“I bet it is Jisungie and it'll get even better after being friends with me, because news flash im amazing”  by the end Jaemin was grinning widely.

 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “you sure are confident” 

 

Jaemin leans into Jisung’s space with a smirk, “don't you think I have a good reason to be confident?” 

 

Jisungs breath hitched due to the close quarters until he finally let out a breathy, “I suppose” 

 

The latter leaned the rest of the way in pressing a kiss to the others cheek, “I'm glad you think so” 

 

He stuttered reaching out to put the disc in the laptop as a distraction from the blush blooming on his face. He fiddles with the settings skipping forward to play the actual movie. Jisung’s eyes wandered from the screen playing the opening credits, eyes dragging over the walls of the room. He couldn't help but think how very Jaemin it was in the room, not that he should be surprised. 

 

In one corner he had a few university things hung over his desk. He saw some pictures of people he didn't recognize pinned on a cork board, he assumed they were Jaemin’s friends from before. Jisung paused, Jaemin had never really mentioned them, his head was suddenly filled with questions about Jaemin’s life from before. He looked over at Jaemin again whose face was illuminated by the laptop screen. 

 

“May I ask why you're staring, or are you just admiring?” Jaemin’s head tilted back smiling at Jisung. 

 

He blushed, “n-nothing I just noticed your board with pictured of your… friends?”

 

“Yeah… my friends” he leaned into Jisung’s side, “honestly they kinda just stopped talking to me after I moved” he laughs bitterly, “makes me kinda wonder what I did wrong, or if they never considered me a friend, to begin with, it's all ironic since they were promising to visit” 

 

Jisung cups Jaemin’s cheek, the boy's eyes already watering up, “you didn't do anything wrong, obviously, they were assholes” his eyes flick down to Jaemin’s lips for a moment, “they are missing out on so much” 

 

He can hear Jaemin swallow, “do you mean that” 

 

“Of course” he whispers, “cross my heart” 

 

Jaemins eyes bore into his and Jisung panics pulling away to look back at the screen, “sorry” he clears his throat, “um movie, and I'm sorry that happened to you”

 

Jaemin slipped his fingers between Jisung’s, “it's okay now because I have you and the others”

 

“You do, and just know Jaemin you can come to me for anything” he mumbles.

 

Jaemin smiled, “I'll keep it in mind”

 

Jisung smiles back, “you better”

 

Jaemin at some point had rested himself into Jisung’s chest, around the 4th movie to be precise. His pink locks were brushing against Jisung’s chin tickling him. The smell of Jaemin strawberry shampoo filling his senses, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't love it. His fingers were interlocked on top of Jaemin’s waist. 

 

A short breeze passed over the duo, Jaemin shivered and Jisung rubbed his arms. He was staring down at Jaemin again, his long eyelashes brushing his cheekbones; he seemed to be doing this a lot more than watching the movie. Jaemin shivered again whining and sat up from Jisung’s chest running over to close the window. He then stood in front of his nightstand removing a pair of glasses, he pushed them up on his nose. Jisung didn't miss the light pink dusting the elder's cheeks, he swallowed thickly taking in the sight. 

 

“Don't laugh” Jaemin pouted seeing Jisung staring. 

 

Jisung continues despite the blush blooming on his cheeks, “there’s absolutely nothing to laugh at” 

 

Jaemin didn’t take his eyes off Jisung as he crawled onto the bed again, his nerves spiked when he pushed the laptop back. 

 

With Harry Potter left forgotten Jaemin gently placed himself in Jisung’s lap, “don't freak out” 

 

He placed shaky hands on his waist, “that’s asking a lot” he breathed, “you look good with those” 

 

Jaemin smiles head tilting closer, “thank you” 

 

Jisungs heart rammed against his chest, the smell of vanilla from Jaemin so prominent. He swore his head was spinning when the pink boy held his face. He couldn’t stop looking at Jaemin’s lips then to his eyes over and over no matter how much he tried to stop. As this continued Jaemin’s grin grew. Jisung wasn't sure how to slow his racing heart in this situation, he didn't think it was possible with Jaemin this close, looking at him like that.

 

The elder moved closer tilting the blondes chin up leaning forward touching noses. He faintly heard Jaemin ask if it's okay but it's all fading into the background at the idea of kissing him. He nods and prays its enough of an answer for Jaemin to finally kiss him; then slightly chapped lips touch his and his heart soars. 

 

Jisung’s grip on Jaemin’s waist grows tighter as their lips move in sync. He's worried that his heart may never stop beating like this after the kiss. To say the kiss was simple, or slow would be a lie. They kissed fervently as if trying to make up for wasted time. Jaemin’s hands were winded tightly into Jisung’s hair as he nipped at his bottom lip. 

 

“God” Jisung breathed as Jaemin took a moment to readjust to not fall off the bed. 

 

He watched the elders Adam's apple bob, “it feels like I've been wanting to do that since the moment I saw you”

 

The latter continued to pant quietly, “we really should've done that sooner” 

 

Jaemin whined hands falling to Jisung’s chest, “honestly what were we doing” 

 

Jisung just shook his head as to say he didn’t know, his eyes flicked up to Jaemin’s eyes, “I hope you know I'm definitely not going to be able to resist kissing you when you wear those glasses”

 

And just like that, the infamous smirk overtook his face once again, “oh really? Noted. So noted” 

 

Jisung laughed quietly, he grabbed Jaemin’s nape pulling his head back down to reconnect their mouths. The elder wastes no time reinitiating the previous pace. With the thought in mind that Jaemin had wanted to kiss him as bad as he did Jisung felt more confident.

 

He felt Jaemin balling the fabric of his shirt in his fists as Jisung licked over his lip and grasped his hair. He gasped surprised when Jaemin pushed to have the lead in the kiss and bite his lip. The pink haired boy whines biting at Jisungs lip again to make him give in. He feels his heart skip a beat when Jaemin’s tongue meets his. Jisung melts completely into the pillows letting Jaemin completely have the lead. They moved in tandem, Jisung’s hands tangled in Jaemin’s hair, and Jaemin’s own wrapped up in his shirt. The elder pulls away breathing heavily keeping their foreheads pressed together. 

 

“I'm an amazing kisser aren’t I?” Jaemin grinned at the glazed over looking Jisung. 

 

The younger nods, “usually I’d tease you but I really can't, heads too foggy” he silently curses himself for being so honest.

 

“Did I cause that?” He asks into his ear, Jisung hmms a yes making him giggle, “lovely”

 

Jisung lets out a shaky breath when Jaemin presses a few butterfly kisses to his jaw, “Jisung… I like you so much I really don't know what to do” 

 

Jisung squeezes his eyes shut unable to believe what he's hearing, it's like a dream, “I guess its good I like you so much I don't know to do either isn't it” 

 

Jaemin pulls back from the youngers neck, eyes shining with unshed tears, “do you really mean it?”

 

Jisung holds his face softly giving him a slow languid kiss, “of course Jaemin, I would never lie about that” 

 

He holds the youngers hand to his chest, “good” 

 

Jisung peers over Jaemin’s shoulder seeing the beginning of the 5th movie playing and blushes, “god did we really just make out for an hour? How cliche of us” 

 

Jaemin looks back and laughs, “for the record I really did invite you here to watch movies” 

 

“Well now I don’t believe you, it was all a trap wasn't it” Jisung teased. 

 

The other rolled his eyes, “as if you would mind even if it was, but it wasn't”

 

Jisung blush spread from his chest to his ears because Jaemin was completely correct. His fingers trailed down the latter's face before moving off his lap. 

 

They both jumped when Jaemin’s mom whipped open the door they both jumped, “Jisung would you like a ride home or do you wanna stay the night?”

 

“Jesus Christ when did you get home!” Jaemin yelled.

 

She gave Jaemin a warning look, “Sorry… I figured you heard me come home, I yelled, anyway want a ride Jisung or?” 

 

“Ride please” Jisung squeaked tripping out of the bed, “um bye J-Jaemin thank you for having me” 

 

Jaemin awkwardly waves and Jisung is quick to follow Mrs. Na down the stairs. He realizes he was right his heart still hadn't stopped pounding. Jaemin's mom gave Jisung a ride home, luckily, not asking too many questions about him and Jaemin like he expected. He gave a quick goodbye and thank you and darted into his house and then to his room and flopped onto his bed yelling into his pillow. 

 

He flipped over sighing thinking to himself, ‘please let this be real’ 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


Jaemin’s hand is gripping the back of Jisung’s neck and he knows yesterday wasn't a dream. They are sitting on their usual bench in the garden, the breeze flowing through their locks. The fragrance of the flowers floating around them like many times before, but this time their lips are locked moving quickly. 

 

Jisung was trying to pry Jaemin’s hands that were attempting to pull him into his lap off of him, “Jaemin someone might come” 

 

Jaemin pouted pulling him, “we’ll hear the door open before someone actually sees” he pouted more, “please”

 

It took hardly any convincing for him to be convinced into the elder's lap. His knees were digging into a flower box but was it hard to care when Jaemin was already biting at his bottom lip. He sighed hands sliding into Jaemins hair, as his attempt to deepen the kiss. Jisung pushed the thought about how would they possibly hear the door if last time they didn't even hear Jaemin’s mom yelling at them to the back of his mind. He felt Jaemin’s arms encircle his waist pulling him flush against him. 

 

“Oh absolutely disgusting” Renjun groaned.

 

Jisung jumped, fumbling off of Jaemin’s lap. He was blushing darkly; silently envying Jaemin’s much lighter blush, and that he looked like he was enjoying Jisung’s flustered state all too much. 

 

He shuffled sitting back next Jaemin, “sorry, we didn't hear the door” 

 

“You don't need to apologize” Renjun rolled his eyes, “I just decided to look for you guys since you weren't in the lunchroom and no one saw you”

 

Jisungs ears were bright red completely giving away his embarrassed state, “sorry, also um don't tell Chenle okay?” out of the corner of his eye he saw Jaemin’s head droop and a frown settled on his face, he grasped Jaemin’s hand tightly, “hey, it's only because I promised to give him warning first, I'm going to call him when I get home today” 

 

“Okay,” jaemin smiled small. 

 

“Ugh I hate that you two are cute, can someone make Jeno see reason and realize I'm both amazing and gorgeous, I swear he doesn't see me like that at all” Renjun complained, “I thought after he took me to the dance things would change but nothing” 

 

“That's my bad” all of their eyes widened at the sight of Jeno appearing behind Renjun, “sorry Renjun I'm just a bit shy” 

 

Jisung fake gagged at the sight of Jeno using his eye smile on the elder, and he definitely didn't miss the way his cheeks only took a moment before they were bright red. 

 

Renjun shook his head, “n-no it’s fine I’m sorry” 

 

“Why are you apologizing? You don't need to do that” Jeno grinned, “do you wanna head back to the lunchroom?” he paused looking at Jaemin and Jisung, “you guys too even though you look like you're up to something” 

 

“W-we are up to nothing! Absolutely nothing!” Jisung defended making Jaemin shake his head. 

 

Jeno watched confused, “sure let's just go…” 

 

The three flustered boys followed after him all wondering where this would all be leading. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


Jaemin and Jisung were both at Jaemin’s house, Jeno*s family had friends coming into town and couldn't have the monthly sleepover there. But Jaemin's parents happened to be leaving town and gave them permission to shack up their sleepover there. Jaemin had asked Jisung to please come over and help him get ready which he didn't need any convincing to do really. They were in the kitchen just finishing up the snacks, which was a relief that they all seem to turn out well. 

 

Jaemin grins at him, “yay finally done, let's go sit” 

 

Jisung nods in agreement following him out of the kitchen. Jaemin sits down on the couch and stops the younger before he has a chance, “by sit I kinda meant this” he pulled him by the hips down onto his lap, “is it okay?”

 

“Shut up you know I’m more than fine” Jisung mumbled a blush blossoming on his cheeks, “come on” 

 

Jaemin giggled pulling him forward slotting their lips together. Jisung eagerly kissed him back squeezing his shoulders. The elder wrapped his arms around the other's waist tightly. Jisung wondered if he was always going to be this blushy, and have this heart racing experience every time he and Jaemin kissed. Part of him kind of hoped so even though it was embarrassing. Although, Jisung did partially wish he would turn less red considering Jaemin only ended with a soft pink dusting his cheeks.

 

He was brought back to reality by his own squeak when Jaemin pulled away giving his lip a tug. He began giving him soft kisses on his neck, something that hadn't happened before which meant his heart was roaring. He swallowed thickly as Jaemin’s lips met the spot behind his ear softly. 

 

A screech sends Jisung falling backward onto the floor, “oh my god Jisung are you okay?” 

 

Jaemin helps him up and he looks over to see Chenle heading back out the door and Renjun shaking his head, “again guys really? We even knocked…”

 

“What do you mean again?!” Jeno questioned loudly. 

 

Jisung blushed, “well in the garden-” Jeno held up his hand to cut him off, “got it” Jisung nodded. 

 

Chenle came back in with Yukhei in tow, “I’m okay yup”

 

Jisung was bright red once again but at least this time Jaemin had joined him. He scooted closer to the elder wanting to hide. Jaemin placed a comforting hand on his thigh squeezing it gently. Jeno went in the kitchen to retrieve the snacks while Chenle went to put the movie in and Jisung leaned onto Jaemin’s shoulder. Jisungs hand twitched wanting to hold Jaemin’s. 

 

Jaemin looked over at him moving to whisper in his ear, “are you try to signal me to hold your hand” 

 

Jisung visibly shivered as the boy's lips brushed his ear, he ducked his head bashfully, “I-I don't know”

 

Jaemin grinned grabbing a blanket and throwing it over them and then grasped his hand under the blanket, “discreet enough?” 

 

Jisung surprised him by moving their hands out of the blanket and leaned into him further, “this is fine” 

 

“O-oh” he breathed holding his hand tightly. 

 

It felt like almost no time before everyone was falling asleep, Yukhei was the last one before Jaemin and Jisung to fall asleep at 3 am. The blonde looked over at the boy next to him, he was already staring. 

 

Jisung surprised Jaemin cupping his face, “on to get me through the night?” 

 

Jaemin looked confused until Jisung kissed him slowly, it didn't last long, but long enough for Jaemin to feel dazed. When he pulled away he laughed as Jaemin chase his lips and he pushed him back.

 

“Let's sleep?” he asked.

 

Jaemin swallowed, “yeah lets” 

 

They end up somehow managing to settle next to each other on the couch. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


It was Saturday that Jisung got a weird text from Jaemin telling him he should not contact him for the day. He immediately thought it was because he hasn't talked to Chenle yet, yes he had originally forgotten but he was also kind of just avoiding the awkward conversation.

 

He sat up brushing a hand through his hair a few times then slipping on a sweatshirt and pulling the hood over his head. Jisung headed down his street headed for Chenle’s house, he felt like maybe it'd be better to do this whole thing in person, and he wanted to ask if he said anything to Jaemin. The wind was so chilled today Jisung could feel it turning his nose, and ears red. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets at least thankful for the fresh smell of rain in the air, one of his favorite smells honestly. He figures at least he had that comfort on the way to Chenle’s house.

 

When Jisung finally came up on Chenle’s house he hesitated for a moment before remembering he's doing this for Jaemin, and he would really do anything for Jaemin. He jogged up to the door ringing it twice. He was surprised when Chenle swung the door open right away. 

 

Jisung froze and Chenle rose an eyebrow, “um...do you know why I'm here” Chenle nods slowly, “things are advancing between me and Jaemin, and I like want to hold his hand or something in front of people you know? But yeah here's your fair warning” 

 

Chenle chuckled, “that's kinda cute y'know” 

 

Jisung flushed, “um also did you uh say something to Jaemin?” 

 

The shorter frowned, “no? Why?” 

 

jisung pulled out his phone showing the text to Chenle, “well he sent me this so I thought maybe it was because I hadn't talked to you yet, but y'know I felt like it wasn't that necessary after the incident...” 

 

“You mean when me and Yukhei walked in on you making out?” Chenle laughed, Jisung nodded avoiding eye contact, “yeah I didn't think so either? Actually, I wasn't even really that upset, I just need so air to process the very awkward situation” 

 

“Understandable” Jisung spoke, “well… what should I do?” 

 

“Honestly it kind of does sound like maybe you did something, so really if I were you I’d just head straight over there, show your maturity” Chenle answered easily.

 

“Okay, yes, yes” Jisung nodded, “okay yes I'm going bye”

 

Chenle just laughed and waved when Jisung took off down the path. Jisung didn't even know he was capable of moving this fast truthfully, but he couldn't stand the idea that Jaemin was sitting there upset with him. He was flying down the sidewalk of Jaemin’s street, he noticed mrs. Na outside unloading groceries.

 

He slowed his pace approaching her with a cheerful smile (he really wanted Jaemin’s mom to love him),  “hello mrs. Na do you want some help with those?”

 

She grinned, “Jisung! I didn't realize you were coming too”

 

“Coming too?” he asked, “I was actually just dropping by to speak to Jaemin for a moment”

 

“Oh” her smile dropped, “well don't you wanna stay for dinner too?”

 

Jisung was about to answer when he was cut off by someone he didn't recognize, “holy fuck, what the hell” 

 

The blonde looked at the black haired boy confusedly who was currently looking at him like he just saw a ghost, then Jaemin's voice intervenes, “what's wrong, dude?”

 

The boy stayed unmoving, Jaemin’s mom gave him a look when he came around the car as if to ask what was going on. 

 

Jaemin froze seeing Jisung, “hey… what are you doing here? Didn’t you get my text?” 

 

At the nervous blush dusting Jisung’s face mrs. Na excused herself bringing Jaemin’s weird mysterious friend with her, “um” he looked down playing with the cuffs of his sweater, “I just thought maybe I’d done something… you know to upset you” 

 

Jaemin strided to Jisung giving him a firm kiss and pulling away, “I'm not upset”

 

Jisung lets out a sigh of relief, “thank god I was so worried” 

 

“I’m sorry sweetie I didn't mean to freak you out” he whispered. 

 

“S-sweetie?” the other sputtered. 

 

Jaemin stepped closer hands sliding onto his waist, “do you prefer baby? Sweetheart? Honey?” 

 

Jisungs blushed deeply, “um whatever you want they are all going to have the effect you are going for if I'm honest” 

 

He kissed the youngers nose, “I know but its more fun to tease you baby” 

 

“Uhm so I should go?” he asked.

 

Jaemin frowned, “no just come in and stay, im sorry again… I think it came off wrong” he leaned his forward pecking his forehead, “my friend just came out of nowhere after I told you none of them had contacted me and I didnt want you to think I lied because I didn't, but apparently he had a reasonable explanation and wasn't being a asshole, his phone was just broken” 

 

Jisung shook his head laughing, he spoke in a whisper, “Jaemin” he gently held his face, “I trust you, I trust you to be honest with me you don't have to worry, you've given me no reason not to trust you” 

 

Jaemins head leaned into his hands more, “I like you so much” 

 

“I like you so much too” jisung whispered to him, “now come on I'll stay for your dinner” 

 

Jaemin hold his hand softly as he leads him to the door. The unnamed friends eyes are on Jisung the moment he steps in the door. 

 

He slips behind Jaemin’s back a bit wanting to hide, he holds his arm loosely, “why does your friend keep staring at me” 

 

He coughs clearing his throat, “I uh think maybe he saw my texts I sent about you before I gave up, when i realized none of my friends were answering me anymore”

 

Jisung nodded, that made sense to him. He then noticed the way Jaemin’s mom was smiling slyly at him and detached from his arm. 

 

She chuckled walking over them, “Jaemin you never properly introduced me” 

 

“Oh um this is Jisung my uh” he paused biting his lip, “my boyfriend I hope…”

 

“Jisung, the boyfriend” he holds his hand out to his mom. 

 

Mrs. Na pushes it to the side and goes for a hug making Jisung laugh, “I knew it, I'm so happy my son decided to make a move” 

 

Jaemin whined snatching Jisung back and bringing him to the table, “Jisung this is Jinyoung, Jinyoung, Jisung” 

 

Jisung smiled and gave a short wave and sat next to Jaemin. Mrs. Na brought in the food she bought and began asking jinyoung usual question you ask when someone's been gone a while. Jisung listened intently wanting to learn more about Jaemin’s friend. He had yet to put together why he was  _ still  _ looking at him like he was a ghost. Jisung pouted looking at his food, did his friend not like him? What if he had a crush on Jaemin and didn’t realize he and Jaemin were a real thing? Jisung didn't know why he felt dread building in his chest, that was a lie. He knew exactly why. Jaemin and this person had known each other for who knows how long. The question ‘what if they had history’ kept floating through his head. 

 

He looked over at Jaemin who was happily chatting with Jinyoung who was smiling widely. Too happy, way too happy for Jisung’’s taste. He frowned to himself frustrated that he was getting jealous over a friend, which his jealousy kindly reminded him that he didn’t know for sure if it’s always been like that. 

 

He jumped slightly when he felt a kiss land in his hair, “why you being all droopy” 

 

He could feel everyone at the table looking at him, “I-I’m not being droopy” 

 

Jaemin pinched his cheek much to Jisung’s embarrassment, “cheer up silly” he leans closer to his ear, “I'll make sure to make time for just you and me alone later, to talk” 

 

Jisung could feel the blush blooming across his face, mrs. Na wheezed, “Na Jaemin what are you saying to make him that red” 

 

“Everything makes him that red!” He defended himself and looked at Jisung again, “baby” 

 

Jisung whined, “you’re making it worse stop it” 

 

Jaemin giggled quietly, and slipped his hand onto Jisung’s thigh. It seemed to be Jaemin’s favorite place to put his hand when he wasn't holding Jisung’s and he had to agree. He reached down playing with the elders fingers as mrs. Na went around serving the food. 

 

She paused at them putting her hand over her heart, “you guys are so cute once again, so happy, don't you agree Jinyoung”  

 

Jinyoung grinned, “super cute!” 

 

Jisung couldn't help but notice that he look mildly uncomfortable saying that, it did not help at all with his jealousy. He swallowed hard and began digging into the food in front of him. Jisung wondered if it was a weird question to ask, he wasn’t sure what the rules were about asking about past relationships. He's starting to feel like he knows nothing about relationships. 

 

After dinner jaemin sends Jinyoung up to the livingroom and brings Jisung back with him to the to his bedroom. He swallowed nervously when Jaemin turned to look at him. The elder took a step closer grabbing Jisungs waist, he dropped his head onto his shoulder. 

 

“What’s wrong pouty” Jaemin asked quietly and rubbing his back. 

 

Jisung pouted, then ironically said, “I’m not pouty”

 

“You're literally pouting right now” he laughed, Jisung stood up and went and flopped on Jaemin’s bed, “what's wrong sweetie” 

 

Jisung shrugged, “um let's just go back to the living room with Jinyoung, I'm just being dumb” 

 

“No” Jaemin stared him down, “your problems are valid Jisung and its important we talk about them”

 

He looked down at his hands, “well um have you and Jinyoung...dated?” 

 

Jaemin laughed, “thats what youve been worried about? Why would you think that” he paused, “oh my god this means you were jealous” 

 

“S-shut up it was just a question” he looked at the other, “I just thought maybe you know because I don't know… well you didn't invite me and told me not to come, I thought maybe that's why you told me to stay away or maybe he just liked you because he looks so happy and giggly, it's not that I don't believe you but I don't kn-”

 

Jaemin cut him off, “Jisung your rambling, and I swear what I said is the truth, but it's good you asked so I can make you feel better” he grasped Jisung’s hands, “listen we didn't date, but I did think at one point he liked me but I've never felt that way about him”

 

Jisung nodded, “okay thank you Jaemin” 

 

“Okay now for the feel better part” the latter grinned.

 

Jisung was confused until Jaemin was wrapping his arms around him, and slotting their mouth together. The two smiled into the kiss before it got more desperate. Jaemin tugged Jisung’s hair when the younger bit his lip, unfortunately, their kiss was cut extremely short by a knock on the door. Jaemin jumped up and cleared his throat before calling whoever it was to come in. 

 

Jinyoung came in looking uncomfortable, “um your mom wants you” 

 

“Oh, okay, be right back Jisung” Jaemin exited the room. 

 

“I’m sorry, really really sorry but I needed to talk to you alone for a moment” Jinyoung spoke quickly and ran to drop on his knees by Jaemin’s bed, “you've probably noticed that I've been staring at you a lot, I’m sorry” he was rifling under the bed and finally pulled a sketchbook out, “I have a explanation you need to see this” he paused, “wait you didn't know Jaemin until he moved here right?”

 

“I only met when he moved here” Jisung confirmed.

 

“Okay yeah you absolutely need to see this because I'm freaking out” he shoved the book into Jisung’s hands. 

 

He looked at Jinyoung weirdly, but still flipped the book open. He felt some feeling he was familiar with wash over him already when he opened to the first page. Jisung began frantically flipping through the drawings, drawing after drawing all of his face, unmistakably all of him. His hands shook while he held the sketchbook trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

 

“Okay okay” Jisung stood, “I’m sure there is a reasonable explanation for this and I'm not mad, not mad at all, in fact I think I know exactly what it is but I need to run away now because now  _ I'm  _ freaking out” 

 

Jinyoung nodded, “yeah okay, understandable, um nice meeting you, should I tell Jaemin what happened?” 

 

“Um okay just tell him I'm not mad” Jisung turned and made his way out of the house as quietly as possible.

 

Once out the door he groaned at the sight of all the rain and wondered how he hadn't noticed that it was raining out. He shoved the sketchbook under his sweater and began sprinting down the street. Jisung didn't know when the tears started falling but by time he made it to Chenle front door for the second time that day they were streaming rapidly down his face. He knocked on the door feeling embarrassed when mrs. Zhong answered the door. 

 

“Jisung oh my god get in here” she pulled him in the door, she took a better look at him and frowned, “come on to the bathroom and I'll get you a change of clothes and get Chenle” He nodded and followed her to the bathroom, she took down a towel from the shelves when they entered, “you know what, take a hot shower so you don't get a cold okay? And don't argue with me I know what's best” 

 

Jisung laughed at the phrase, one has heard many times, “of course you do mrs. Zhong” 

 

She laughed and closed the door behind her as she left. Jisung removed the sketchbook from his sweatshirt, he stared at it again. He didn't understand how this was possible, the idea that Jaemin may be having dreams as well had never crossed his mind. He shook his head feeling overwhelmed and turned on the shower after setting down the sketchbook. Out of respect for the fact that he knows Chenle’s mom had told Chenle he was crying and soaking wet and would now be waiting for him with a mountain of blankets and movies. When he got out he cracked open the door and found shorts and a shirt and slipped them on and quickly made his way to Chenle’s room. 

 

He walked in the open door of his friends room and shut it behind him. Chenle looked at him surprised, nearly dropping his bowl of popcorn.

 

“I have to tell you something I've never told you and something about Jaemin” he walked over throwing the sketchbook on his bed, “because I am losing it” 

 

Chenle nods choosing not to speak for the moment, he picks up and opens the first page and stops, “you came to my house in the rain, crying because Jaemin drew you? I mean, I kinda get it but…”

 

“No! The date, look at the freaking date” he exclaimed, “and his friend from where he moved from was visiting and he wouldn't stop staring at me because of that” he looked at Chenle stonely, “do you get ut? Chenle, Jaemin drew me before he had ever even met me”

 

“What in the actual hell” Chenle says.

 

Jisung looks at him weirdly, “never in my life have i heard someone use that phrase, but yes”

 

Chenle suddenly stands and screams, “what the hell is going on” 

 

“Chenle calm down, I did it too…” he spoke carefully.

 

“What stalked him?” his friend dramatically fell on the bed, “oh my god my best friend has a stalker, what do I do?” 

 

“Chenle no!” jisung pulled out his phone opening the one note he wrote in it late year after  having a dream in class and was worried he'd forget, “look at this, and read the date” 

 

“So all I'm gathering is that you stalked each other” Chenle spoke firmly. 

 

“There was no stalking please” Jisung whines, “I need to tell you something and for you to be open minded, and not think I'm crazy” 

 

Chenle nodded, “okay, try me”

 

“I've been having dreams about a boy for as long as I can remember, the boy is Jaemin, I always assumed that I’d made him up but then suddenly he just showed up here” Jisung rambled. 

 

“Okay, processing” Chenle sat with a blank face, “honestly first of all what the hell”

 

“I wish you would stop saying that” the other sighed.

 

“But I get it, I believe you, and I know you said not to say you're crazy but this is crazy” the shorter explained. 

 

“I get it” Jisung nodded, “okay I don't know what to do now” 

 

“Wait a minute… did you take this book and run away from Jaemin” Chenle asked, Jisung nodded, “you know how I always call you a complete idiot? Well I was absolutely correct you complete idiot, because you have a soulmate?? Or something crazy like that that I originally didn't think existed, but you ran away?”

 

“Well yes but I told Jinyoung to tell him that I wasn't mad” Jisung explained. 

 

“I’m kinda worried that you think that makes it okay” Chenle whispers.

 

The taller frowns, “I'm bad at this, and it was a lot for me to take in”

 

His friend rubbed his temples, “oh my god just-” 

 

Chenle’s mom walked in cutting them off, “um someone named Na Jaemin is out front? He says he's Jisung’s boyfriend?”

 

Jisung gulps, “o-oh” 

 

“He seems pretty upset… he was crying” she speaks softly. 

 

Jisungs guilt spills over, “oh my god I’m an idiot” 

 

“Now you get it” Chenle chimed. 

 

“Well I’m just… gonna go” Jisung awkwardly left the room and rushed downstairs.

 

He paused and looked out the window, Jaemin was on the bench outside the Zhongs; knees to his chest, hair matted to his forehead, and glasses barely hanging on the end of his nose. Jisung opens the door hesitantly catching Jaemin’s attention. 

 

“Jisung oh my god, I'm so sorry Jisung, um I can explain” Jaemin stopped, swallowing as he held back more tears. 

 

Jisung stopped him, “Jaemin I know, you don't need to explain” his hand grazed Jaemin’s cheek, “I'm sorry for making you cry” 

 

Jaemin sniffled, “y-you” 

 

The younger nodded smiling. Jisung moved forward slotting their lips together relishing in how tightly Jaemin held the fabric of his sweatshirt. He let his hands slide down wrapping around the elders waist drawing him closer. Jaemin’s own arms winded around his neck a hand tangling in his hair. Jisung slowly licked into Jaemin’s mouth desperately wanting to make his boyfriend feel better. He felt extremely guilty for making Jaemin cry. 

 

“Im so  _ so  _ sorry Jaemin” Jisung whispers lightly against his lips. 

 

Jaemin shakes his head pulling him back into the kiss to move his mouth slowly against Jisung’s, “its okay sweetheart, Jisung… I know it’s early but I think we are in a unique enough situation for me to tell you I'm so in love with you, every you I've ever known” 

 

Jisung laughs breathily, “definitely not too early in this situation, I love you so much” he looks down, “I'm sorry I handled it the way I did” 

 

Jaemin holds his face smiling at him with a soft gaze, “I understand don’t worry I’m not upset, I was just scared I'd lost you there for a moment, that's why I cried” 

 

“You’ll never lose me, never” the younger breathed. 

 

The elder holds up his pinky between them, “pinky promise?”

 

“Pinky promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading,  
> talk to me maybe? [CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/jaesungluv)
> 
>  please leave a comment telling me what you think
> 
> \- Marie


End file.
